Harry Potter y el principio del fin
by amandablack13
Summary: ABANDONADA Mi versión del sexto libro de Harry Potter.
1. Buscando esperanza

**Harry Potter y el principio del fin**

**1. Buscando esperanza**

Era una noche clara y despejada. La luna llena emitía una luz casi irreal sobre los tejados de Little Whinging. Todo estaba quieto y silencioso. El chico estaba sentado en el único columpio que no estaba roto en todo el parque. Se columpiaba suavemente, con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Parecía no pertenecer a ese lugar, donde todo estaba limpio y reluciente. Llevaba un jersey desteñido del que le sobraban dos o tres tallas, y unos pantalones muy anchos, que arrastraban por el suelo. Su pelo era negro azabache, muy despeinado y erizado por la nuca. Levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos, de un hermoso verde esmeralda, exploraron la calle, buscando algún retazo de esperanza. Tenía una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla. Despacio, como en un trance, levantó el brazo derecho y se secó la cara. De pronto, como si hubiera tomado una decisión, el chico se levantó del columpio y echó a andar hacia el paseo Glicinia.

Harry caminó sin rumbo fijo por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando sus zapatillas y pensando. Llevaba varias semanas igual, caminando por las vacías y silenciosas calles, sentándose en cualquier parte y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos durante horas. No era consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no le importaba que los vecinos rechinaran los dientes y murmuraran cada vez que lo veían, ni que los niños se apartaran o echaran a correr siempre que él estaba cerca.

En realidad, ya no le importaba nada. Lo único que quería era huir de aquel abismo que lo perseguía fuera donde fuera, que lo carcomía por dentro, que se iba apoderando de cada pensamiento alegre que surgía. Sólo quería tener de nuevo a Sirius... Quería oír de nuevo su atronadora risa, escuchar sus consejos, ver su rostro radiante de felicidad. Tenía un agujero en el pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran arrojado, aún palpitante, sobre el barro. Jamás se había sentido tan mal.

Miró su reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana, y los ojos empezaban a irritársele por culpa del cansancio, así que se dirigió al número 4 de Privet Drive. Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Abrió la puerta con la llave que los Dursley le habían dado la semana anterior. La verdad era que ese verano sus tíos no lo regañaban, ni le obligaban a volver a casa antes que Dudley, e incluso le saludaban por las mañanas, pero a Harry eso ya no le importaba. Sabía que tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley tenían miedo de que Harry escribiera a Moody contándole que lo trataban mal.

Al principio, Harry escribía extensas cartas contándole a Moody los pormenores de la vida en Privet Drive, pero poco a poco las fue acortando, y ahora sólo escribía cosas como Todo bien o Sigo igual . Las contestaciones, una vez por semana, no le decían mucho. Siempre eran lo mismo: No hagas magia, no hagas nada precipitado y todo saldrá bien . De vez en cuando recibía alguna carta de Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts, que le decían que tuviera paciencia, y que pronto irían a recogerlo. Harry, por su parte, no estaba seguro de querer verlos.

Subió las escaleras, sin preocuparse por el ruido que hacía, y fue a su habitación. Hedwig había vuelto ya de entregar el último mensaje de Moody, pero no estaba sola. También estaban Pigwidgeon, la diminuta lechuza de Ron, y otras dos lechuzas desconocidas: una grande y gris, y otra blanca, bastante joven, todas con paquetes. De pronto Harry se acordó: aquél día era su cumpleaños. Se sentó en la cama y cogió el paquete de Pig. Abrió sin mucho ánimo la carta y leyó:

_ ¡Felicidades Harry!_

_¿Cómo estas? ¿Te tratan bien los muggles? Por_

_aquí todo sigue igual, salvo que Percy llegó el otro día_

_y pidió disculpas a papá. Se han reconciliado, pero Percy sigue_

_viviendo en Londres porque dice que no quiere causar más_

_molestias y que le conviene ganarse la vida. Fred y George_

_están casi siempre en la tienda de artículos de broma y no_

_vienen mucho a casa, porque a mamá sigue sin gustarle lo de_

_la tienda y cada vez que vienen se ponen a discutir._

_Mamá ha pedido permiso a Dumbledore para que te deje_

_venir, y Dumbledore está de acuerdo. Ya te explicará Moody_

_el plan._

_ Hasta pronto,_

_ Ron_

Harry se quedó mirando la carta. No sabía si estaba preparado para tener compañía. De todas formas, le vendría bien tener algo que hacer, y en la Madriguera siempre había trabajo. ¿O tal vez lo llevarían al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix? Harry estaba seguro de que si volvía a ver la antigua casa de Sirius se derrumbaría. Esperaba que hubieran cambiado el cuartel. Pig seguía allí por si tenía que llevar la contestación, pero Harry la llevó a la ventana y dejó que se fuera. Cogió el paquete de Ron. Éste consistía en una caja de ranas de chocolate, una bolsa de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y algunas varitas de regaliz. Volvió a sentarse y, mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente una varita de regaliz, cogió la carta de Hedwig, que era de Moody.

_Felicidades, Potter. Espero que los muggles no te hayan tratado_

_muy mal, pero de todas formas vamos a sacarte ya de allí._

_Pide permiso a tus tíos, aunque lo haremos pase lo que_

_pase. Ten preparadas tus cosas el viernes a las 6 y media._

_Escribe diciendo si los muggles te dejan._

_ Hasta pronto,_

_ Alastor Moody_

Harry dejó el pergamino junto al de Ron. Cogió la carta de la lechuza gris, y distinguió la letra de Hermione:

_ ¡Hola Harry!_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien,_

_deseando que empiece el curso. Ron me ha dicho_

_que van a recogerte pronto. Yo me reuniré más tarde_

_con vosotros. He pasado las vacaciones en Escocia,_

_¡es fantástica! Tiene un montón de monumentos, es_

_preciosa. Tiene un pueblo enteramente mágico, como_

_Hogsmeade, ¡y hemos visto al monstruo del Lago Ness!_

_es enorme, parece un dinosaurio. Seguro que a Hagrid_

_le encantaría verlo... Bueno, ya te contaré cuando nos_

_veamos. Disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda de verano._

_ Nos vemos,_

_ Hermione_

Harry estuvo un rato pensando cómo sería tener por una vez unas vacaciones normales, y luego abrió el paquete de Hermione. Era un libro sobre embrujos y contraembrujos. Cogió la última carta, que era de Hagrid.

_ Querido Harry: _

_¡Felicidades! ¿Qué tal estás? Yo me muero de ganas_

_de que empiece el curso y volver a veros. ¡Sexto ya,_

_Harry! ¡Dieciséis años! ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Bueno, ya nos veremos el 1 de septiembre, y me_

_contarás cómo has pasado el verano._

_ Hasta pronto,_

_ Hagrid_

_Posdata: Grawp aprende muy rápido. ¡Ya podemos_

_hablar tranquilamente, y es mucho menos violento!_

Harry sonrió débilmente. Hagrid había encontrado a su hermanastro en las montañas, y no había podido resistirse a llevarlo con él. Grawp medía 5 metros y se escondía en el Bosque Prohibido. Harry esperaba que Hagrid tuviera el buen juicio de no llevarle una "amiguita" a Grawp, como había insinuado el curso anterior. Amontonó los paquetes y pergaminos en la mesita, se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama. Se quedó mirando al techo, sumido en sus pensamientos, y, poco a poco, se fue sumergiendo en el sueño.

Al día siguiente, domingo, Harry despertó tarde. Vio las cartas y regalos de sus amigos y se sintió algo mejor. Se vistió despacio, medio dormido, y bajó a desayunar. Tía Petunia, delgada, rubia, con un cuello excepcionalmente largo que le servía para espiar por encima de la valla a sus vecinos y cara de caballo, le dirigió una mirada de terror y un leve "Buenos días", mientras preparaba más tostadas para Dudley. Tío Vernon, moreno y enorme, gruñó débilmente. Su primo Dudley, gordísimo y robusto (seguía practicando el boxeo), con su pelo rubio aplastado contra el cráneo, no hizo el más leve gesto, y siguió con sus ojos de cerdito fijos en la pantalla de televisión, y sus múltiples papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Harry comió sus tostadas en silencio, pensando lo que iba a decir. Cuando tío Vernon se disponía a salir de la cocina, Harry engulló lo que le quedaba de tostada y salió detrás de él.

-¿Tío Vernon?

Tío Vernon gruñó de nuevo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Esto... van a venir a recogerme unos amigos.

Su tío se paró en seco a mitad del pasillo. Se dio la vuelta despacio, y se quedó mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo viera por primera vez. Su enorme rostro de hipopótamo estaba más rojo que un rábano con insolación.

-En... ¿En serio?-preguntó con una nota de pánico en la voz.

-Eh... sí-Harry sabía que a tío Vernon no le hacía ninguna gracia que su sobrino lo dijera como si ya estuviera todo decidido y no se contara con él, pero sentía que se desahogaba viendo a su tío lívido de terror. Haciéndole sufrir se deshacía de una parte del horror que sentía. Y sabía que no podía negarse, porque entonces Harry escribiría inmediatamente a Moody y se lo contaría-¿Hay algún inconveniente en que vengan a por mí el viernes a las 6?

Tío Vernon no se movió. Siguió mirando a su sobrino con los ojos desorbitados. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio y luego tío Vernon parpadeó varias veces y dijo con voz ronca:

-Está bien, vendrán a por ti y se irán, ¿entendido? Diles que lleguen puntuales y que entren por la puerta, como las personas.

Y, dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, aún muy rojo, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa.

Harry escribió inmediatamente a Moody diciéndole que lo dejaban irse. Pasó aquellos cinco días sin nada interesante, salvo que Dudley rompió su séptima PlayStation 2. Harry seguía triste, pero la idea de alejarse de los Dursley y ver de nuevo a sus amigos lo animaba un poco. Mientras él iba sintiéndose algo mejor, la tensión en el número 4 crecía cada día. Los Dursley, aterrados por la idea de que unos tipos con capas, sombreros puntiagudos y varitas capaces de convertirlos en escarabajos peloteros con un solo movimiento entraran en su casa, estaban esos días muy susceptibles, y se sobresaltaban con cualquier ruido.

La mañana del viernes Harry se despertó algo más contento (no se sentía feliz de verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo). Se vistió y colocó en el baúl las pocas cosas que seguían fuera. Cuando bajó a la cocina, los tres Dursley estaban sentados, desayunando.

Tía Petunia frotaba un vaso con un trapo, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la ventana. Dudley sujetaba con una mano una tostada mientras con la otra se sujetaba firmemente la rabadilla. Tío Vernon, con los ojos algo desorbitados, miraba la televisión sin prestar mucha atención. Harry la miró distraídamente y luego volvió la vista hacia sus cereales. Inmediatamente volvió a fijarla en la pantalla.

El presentador, con una leve expresión de sorpresa en el joven rostro, anunciaba un caso de asesinato.

-Se ha encontrado esta misma mañana el cadáver de un individuo bastante extraño. Este hombre llevaba una túnica y una capa, y apretaba en una mano un extraño palito de madera. Pero aún más extrañas son las condiciones de la muerte, ¿no es así, Anne?

-Así es, John, pues, al parecer, este individuo, que acaba de ser identificado como Kingsley Shacklebolt, no presenta señales de haber sido envenenado, ahogado, apuñalado o cualquier otra señal de violencia, y la única anormalidad encontrada es una expresión de terror en su rostro...

Pero Harry no escuchaba. Se había quedado con la boca abierta, mirando a la presentadora, que en ese momento describía la situación del cadáver. Kingsley Shacklebolt... No, no podía ser. ¿Qué habría pasado? Sabía que esa muerte, esa autopsia tan extraña, correspondía a los efectos de _Avada Kedavra,_ la maldición asesina. Pero, ¿habría sido Voldemort el autor de aquella muerte?, ¿habría más heridos? Harry sintió un punzazo de dolor en el pecho, que ya de por sí estaba herido, pensando en el señor Weasley, en Alastor Moody, en Remus Lupin... Esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada.

Harry se había quedado tan anonadado mirando la pantalla que tío Vernon salió de su ensimismamiento para preguntarle:

-¿Qué pasa, chico?

Harry se giró despacio y cerró la boca. Los tres Dursley lo miraban con el entrecejo fruncido. Se dio cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban y se sentó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ese... Ese hombre que ha muerto...-Giró la mirada a sus tostadas-Yo... Yo lo conocí.

No sabía qué hacer, así que cogió una tostada y empezó a comer lentamente.

-¿Lo conociste? ¿Quieres decir que... que era como tú?

-Sí-En realidad no había conocido muy bien a Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero su muerte lo había conmovido. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? ¿Seguirían con el plan de sacarlo de Privet Drive? El poco optimismo que había llegado a él por la idea de salir de allí lo abandonó de pronto, y fue aún más consciente del abismo que lo invadía.

Dejó la tostada a la mitad en el plato y salió de la cocina mirando anonadado al suelo. Dejó a los Dursley algo sorprendidos y subió las escaleras.

Ya en su habitación le costó algo encontrar lo que buscaba, porque lo había guardado todo en el baúl. Después de buscar un poco, sacó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, se sentó en su escritorio, e iba a empezar a escribir una carta para Moody, preguntándole por lo que había ocurrido, cuando oyó una explosión en la planta de abajo.


	2. El rescate

**2. El rescate**

A pesar de la tristeza y el aturdimiento, Harry se levantó de un salto y salió como una bala de la habitación. Sabía lo que significaba aquella explosión; alguien se había aparecido en Privet Drive. Sacó su varita mágica y bajó las escaleras lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pudo. Oyó un grito proveniente de la salita y se dirigió hacia allí. Con la varita en alto, entró en la salita y se quedó parado mirando la situación.

Los tres Dursley estaban acurrucados en un rincón; tía Petunia se escondía detrás de tío Vernon, que la rodeaba con los brazos, y Dudley estaba en el suelo abrazado a sus enormes rodillas, con los ojos como platos fijos en un punto cerca de la chimenea. Harry se dio la vuelta y también lo miró.

-¡Profesor Lupin!

Remus John Lupin estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, mirando preocupado a los Dursley. Estaba bastante pálido, y tenía el castaño cabello aún más escaso y claro que la última vez que Harry lo vio. Pero, como siempre, sonrió a Harry y sus ojos dorados resplandecieron alegres. Pero éste no comprendía. Eran las tres y cuarto, Lupin tendría que haber llegado tres horas y cuarto después. Había algo que no encajaba.

-¿Qué tal, Harry?-dijo con una voz ronca y grave, que no parecía la suya-¿Alguna novedad?

-Por aquí nada nuevo. Profesor, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿Qué ha pasado con Kingsley Shacklebolt?

La sonrisa se borró al instante de los labios de Lupin.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Yo... esta mañana salió en las noticias muggles.

-¿En serio?-frunció el entrecejo-Bueno, luego hablaremos de eso. Estás en peligro aquí, Harry. Debemos irnos ya.

-¿Peligro? ¿Qué peligro?-preguntó Harry al instante.

-Luego hablaremos de eso-repitió él-.Ahora hay que darse prisa.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir? ¿En escoba?

-No, usaremos un traslador-se volvió hacia los Dursley, que seguían en la misma postura-Ustedes también deben venir con nosotros, cojan...

-¿Qué?

-Es necesario, Harry. Verás, ahora mismo Voldemort está a punto de venir...

-¿QUÉ?

-Harry, no hay tiempo para esto. Rápido, coge tus cosas-estaba cada vez más nervioso, y miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana.

-Pero profesor...

-Ya me has oído, Harry, ve a por tus cosas-había hablado en un tono tajante y autoritario, pero a la vez angustiado, que no recordaba en nada a su calidez habitual.

Harry, muy asombrado, subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, metió torpemente la pluma y el pergamino que había sacado en el baúl y volvió a bajar llevándolo junto con la jaula de Hedwig en menos de un minuto.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la salita, Lupin estaba intentando explicar a los Dursley cómo utilizar un traslador. Éstos seguían en la misma postura de antes, solo que tío Vernon abrazaba más fuerte a tía Petunia, y Dudley temblaba mirando a Lupin.

-Escúchenme, tienen que venir, aquí están en peligro, no hay tiempo...

Pero los Dursley no movían un músculo. Harry dejó el baúl con la jaula de Hedwig en medio de la sala y se dirigió a los Dursley.

-Harry, ¿podrías intentar persuadirlos tú? A mí ni siquiera me escuchan...-pidió Lupin cuando lo vio.

-Lo intentaré, aunque no creo que entren en razón.

-Gracias, yo mientras tanto iré a por el traslador.

Harry miró a sus tíos, que seguían sin moverse. Sin saber por qué, con un presentimiento, se dirigió a tía Petunia. Ella al menos tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía significar el que Voldemort los persiguiera.

-Eh... ¿tía Petunia?-ella lo miró, muy pálida-Verás... ¿Tú recuerdas a Voldemort, verdad?-era muy extraño hablarle así a su tía, sobre todo viéndola tan asustada. Ella asintió, sin mover apenas la cabeza y sin borrar la expresión de terror de su rostro. Harry no sabía que decir, pero había que decirlo rápido-Bueno... al parecer... él viene hacia aquí y... bueno, si os encuentra aquí...-Su tía abrió mucho los ojos y, lentamente, se separó de su marido.

-Él... ¿Él viene a Privet Drive?

-Eso parece. Debemos irnos de aquí, o él nos encontrará.

Ella comprendía. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero comprendía, y parecía algo más segura.

-¿Cómo sabemos si ese tipo no nos está engañando?

-Le conozco, no os hará daño. A no ser...-Harry se dio la vuelta. Lupin iba hacia ellos, con un libro ajado y roto en la mano. Parecía el de siempre, pero, ¿por qué no? La poción _multijugos_ no era difícil de preparar, y solo necesitaría un pelo del verdadero Lupin...

-Profesor...-Harry le observó atentamente. Seguía muy nervioso y tenía mucha prisa, pero Harry no reconoció ningún gesto extraño. Lupin se volvió hacia él-Profesor, ¿qué forma adopta mi _patronus_?

Lupin primero lo miró con sorpresa, y luego, de pronto, soltó una breve carcajada, y al verle así Harry no tuvo la menor duda de que era su antiguo profesor. Un mortífago era incapaz de expresar aquella alegría

-Creo que no debiste pasar tanto tiempo con _Ojoloco _el verano pasado, Harry-Se había ido su palidez, y parecía algo más alegre. Harry sonrió-Para que no desconfíes, te lo diré, aunque creía que sabrías reconocer a tu antiguo profesor: Cornamenta es la forma de tu patronus. El viejo Cornamenta...

En su mirada apareció un brillo de nostalgia, y se olvidó por un momento de dónde estaba, recordando seguramente los viejos tiempos en que los merodeadores estaban juntos.

Pero luego se recuperó y volvió a mostrarse tan preocupado como antes. Se dirigió a los Dursley:

-Bueno, ¿están dispuestos a colaborar, o tendré que llevarlos inconscientes?

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Iremos.

Había hablado tía Petunia, con una voz decidida y clara, aunque con una leve nota de pánico.

-Petunia...-Tío Vernon se había adelantado, temblando, y hablaba a su mujer en un susurro-Petunia, esta gente es muy peligrosa, están todos locos, no hay que hacerles caso...

-Vernon, cuando ese Potter venía a casa, hablaba de las cosas que aquel... aquel asesino hacía. Yo oí algunas cosas, y, si son verdad, haré lo posible por no meterme en su camino.

-Pero si ese tipo quiere al chico, a nosotros no nos hará daño...

-Señor-intervino Lupin, impaciente-, Voldemort disfruta matando, si encuentra alguien para divertirse en el camino, no dude que lo hará. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, debemos irnos ya. Pueden venir por las buenas o por las malas. Elijan.

-Vamos, Vernon. Ven aquí, Dudders, cariño, nos vamos de viaje-Dudley seguía acurrucado en su rincón, temblando de miedo. Se levantó despacio, pegado a la pared, y cogió la mano que su madre le tendía-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-Tía Petunia, aunque tembló visiblemente al mirar a Lupin (llevaba una túnica andrajosa que a ella parecía darle asco), seguía decidida.

-Nada, sólo tienen que tocar este libro-miró su reloj-Bueno, vamos allá.

Estiró el brazo con el libro, y Harry lo tocó con los dedos al instante. Tía Petunia estiró un brazo tembloroso y tocó el libro con un solo dedo. Tío Vernon, agarrando el hombro de su hijo con una mano, y Dudley, que parecía a punto de desmayarse, también lo tocaron.

Entonces, Harry sintió la conocida sensación de que tiraban de él desde un gancho en el ombligo, y que sus pies se elevaban del suelo en un torbellino de viento y colores. Oyó a su lado la exclamación de sorpresa de tía Petunia, y el agudo grito de Dudley, y luego sintió que tocaba el duro suelo con la punta de los pies...

Harry perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero, ya acostumbrado al traslador, no cayó. En cambio, tanto Dudley como sus tíos cayeron al suelo nada más tocarlo. Por desgracia, su primo cayó sobre él, derribándolo, y, dadas las dimensiones de Dudley, aquello no era para reírse. Cuando se pudo escabullir, y recuperó la respiración, levantó la vista, y al hacerlo el mundo se le vino abajo.

Estaban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Harry se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba como lo recordaba. Los retratos de los lados del pasillo en que se encontraban estaban todos dormidos, y roncaban acompasadamente. Al final del pasillo, unas raídas cortinas cubrían el viejo retrato de la insoportable madre de su padrino. Miró a Lupin.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó con una voz ahogada que no era la suya. Estaba temblando.

-Tranquilo, Harry. No pasa nada. Ven al comedor, siéntate un rato-Lupin lo miraba muy preocupado, y Harry supuso que tendría mala cara. Se sentía fatal. No soportaba mirar lo que había allí, todo le recordaba a Sirius. Lupin lo llevó cogiéndolo fuertemente de los hombros. Los Dursley se habían quedado donde habían caído, temblando y mirando los retratos con los ojos desorbitados. Lupin los dejó allí y acompañó a Harry hasta un sillón cómodo, donde lo dejó sentado para ir a buscar una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Al beberla, Harry sintió que el cuerpo se le calentaba un poco, pero el abismo de su interior le resultaba insoportable. Creía que no aguantaría mucho.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para compadecerse de sí mismo, porque unos instantes después se apareció en medio de la habitación Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, con su larga barba blanca y sus profundos ojos azules, tras unas gafas doradas de media luna. Al momento de llegar, Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y se agachó delante de él, cogiéndole las manos.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?, ¿te han herido?

-Está bien, Dumbledore, cuando nos fuimos aún no habían llegado-Lupin se había levantado del sillón de enfrente, y miraba a Dumbledore, que también se puso erguido.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es la impresión. Parece que le ha afectado volver a esta casa, ya sabe…

-Bien, entonces ya se le pasará. ¿Y los muggles?

-En el pasillo. Están bastante asustados, la verdad.

-¿Seguro que no había nadie más?

-Yo no vi a nadie.

-Perfecto. Quédate un rato con Harry, yo intentaré hablar con los muggles.

-Muy bien, profesor.

Harry captó la conversación algo lejana, tardando en entender las palabras que se decían. Aunque se sentía fatal, poco a poco iba controlándose, y pudo darse cuenta de que Dumbledore se había ido y él se encontraba solo con Lupin. Entonces se oyó un grito, que Harry reconoció como de tía Petunia, y un bramido de tío Vernon, seguidos de los incoherentes insultos de la señora Black, que se había despertado.

Lupin salió un momento de la habitación para cerrar las cortinas, que después de un rato cedieron, y se dejó de oír la voz de la mujer. Entonces Lupin volvió y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-¿Estás ya mejor, Harry?-Harry no pudo dejar de notar lo viejo que parecía, aunque tendría unos 38 años. Las arrugas le cubrían la cara, y sus ojos dorados parecían cansados. Le sorprendió que, después de todos los desprecios, pérdidas y marginaciones que había sufrido, siguiera sonriendo con aquella calidez, dando confianza y fuerza al que lo miraba.

-Sí. Lo siento, es que al ver esta casa…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Harry, es muy normal que te derrumbes. Has sufrido mucho, y necesitas expresar tus sentimientos. Pero, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que Sirius hubiera querido que siguieras adelante. Has sufrido graves pérdidas, las personas que más te querían te han abandonado, lo sé, pero no puedes, y no debes, encerrarte en tu desesperación. Ni tus padres ni Sirius lo habrían querido. Haz que, desde donde quiera que estén, se sientan orgullosos.

Harry miró a los ojos a su ex-profesor, a esos ojos profundos y llenos de arrugas que le sonreían, y se sintió mucho mejor. Lupin tenía razón, no podía abandonarse así.

Recordó la profecía, esa profecía que tanto sufrimiento le había causado, y se dijo que la cumpliría. Pensó en los Longbottom, en los Prewett, en tanta gente que había sufrido por culpa de Voldemort y de su teoría de la "limpieza de sangre", y se dijo que no permitiría que sufriera más gente inocente, que lucharía por la paz.

Si tenía que elegir entre ser asesino o asesinado, tenía muy claro cuál prefería. Mataría a Voldemort.

-Bien, veo que te ha mejorado la cara. Me alegro. Pronto llegará más gente, esta noche vendrán Ron y Hermione, y podrás olvidar tus penas. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

Se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la sala, pero Harry lo llamó.

-Profesor…

-¿Sí, Harry?

Harry lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Gracias.


	3. Reencuentros

**3. Reencuentros**

Harry se quedó allí un rato, pensando en lo que había hablado con Lupin, y estaba ya pensando en irse a dormir un par de horas, cuando Dumbledore entró en la sala. Entró y se quedó un momento mirando a Harry. Luego caminó hacia él, con su túnica de lunas y estrellas ondeando tras él, y se sentó en la butaca que estaba frente a la del chico. Harry no habló, y simplemente miró sus profundos ojos azules, que tenían una expresión insondable. Por fin, el director rompió el silencio.

-Bien, Harry, supongo que te debo una explicación de lo que ha sucedido esta tarde.

Harry asintió lentamente, sin apartar la vista de aquellos cálidos ojos azules.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kingsley Shacklebolt?-preguntó. La expresión del profesor se volvió triste.

-Verás, Harry, Kingsley, en una misión para la Orden del Fénix, descubrió que, en una encantadora reunión de mortífagos que se celebraba esta noche, se iban a discutir algunos puntos de gran importancia, y él, desoyendo mis órdenes, decidió que debía asistir a esa reunión. Por desgracia, lord Voldemort se dio cuenta de su presencia, y él estaba en desventaja, puesto que allí estaban todos los mortífagos que no habían sido encerrados. Aun así, nos consta que luchó valientemente y aguantó mucho.

-Vaya…-susurró Harry.

-Aunque al final tuvo que ceder-continuó Dumbledore-, y me temo que reveló algunos datos importantes.

-¿Qué datos?

-Voldemort sabía que yo te tenía bien protegido en casa de tus tíos, pero no sabía exactamente qué medidas había tomado para tu protección, y Kingsley, bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, le reveló esa información.

-Pero… Eso tampoco es muy grave, ¿no? Quiero decir que, aunque Voldemort sepa lo que me protege, no sabe cómo vencerlo, ¿o sí?

-En efecto, pero, al parecer, Kingsley también le reveló el punto débil de mi plan.

-¿Punto débil? ¿Cuál?

-Harry, ¿recuerdas cuál era la protección que tenías en casa de tus tíos?

-Usted dijo…-respondió Harry, recordando su última conversación-. Usted dijo que yo estaba seguro en Privet Drive porque la sangre de mi madre estaba en esa casa, y, mientras siguiera allí mi tía, Voldemort no podría tocarme.

-Exacto. Pero este plan tiene un fallo en el que yo no pensé al idearlo. Si tu tía no estuviera contigo, la sangre de tu madre, y, por tanto, el hechizo protector que ésta te otorgaba, no te acompañarían.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-Quiero decir que si Petunia muriera, tú ya no estarías seguro en Privet Drive.

Harry asintió lentamente.

-Y hoy…

-Hoy-Dumbledore miró a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna-Voldemort iba a intentar cogeros desprevenidos en Privet Drive. Gracias a Kingsley, sabía que te pensábamos sacar hoy de la casa de tus tíos, y, por tanto, que hoy era su última oportunidad. Esperando que no echáramos en falta a Kingsley, pensaba atacaros. Gracias al cielo, nos dimos cuenta de lo que planeaba y pudimos sacaros de allí antes de que él apareciera.

-¿Cómo están los Dursley?-preguntó Harry, sonriendo. Dumbledore también sonrió.

-Bueno, no parecen muy contentos de estar aquí, pero creo que se acostumbrarán. Tendrán que pasar un tiempo aquí, hasta que estemos seguros de que en su casa no les pasará nada.

-¿Tendrán que estar aquí?-preguntó Harry, algo decepcionado. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que compartir aquella casa con sus tíos.

-Tranquilo, no creo que se reúnan mucho con nosotros, dado el miedo que nos tienen. Además, creo que podrás disfrutar un poco, viéndolos humillados-Harry sonrió de nuevo.

-Profesor…

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Verá… es que el verano próximo cumpliré 17 años, y pensaba que, tal vez, pudiera buscar piso...

-Harry, tú cumples la mayoría de edad a mediados de julio, y hasta ese momento necesitarás un tutor, pero… bueno, tal vez puedas tener otro tutor… estoy seguro de que a Molly le encantaría…-a Harry se le iluminó la cara. Sería fantástico poder estar en la Madriguera su último verano-. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Veré lo que se puede hacer.

-Gracias, profesor.

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír, y luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Deberías descansar, Harry, ha sido un día agotador. Tú tienes la misma habitación que el año pasado. Esta noche vendrá más gente, y te conviene estar despierto.

-Sí, me vendrá bien dormir un poco.

-Hasta pronto, Harry.

Y, con un revuelo de su capa, desapareció.

Harry durmió tranquilamente un par de horas, en su habitación de la segunda planta. Aunque aquella casa le traía muchos recuerdos, se sentía mejor que en Privet Drive, y hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien.

El sonido del timbre lo despertó, y al instante escuchó también los alocados insultos de la madre de Sirius.

-¡CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A PROFANAR LA CASA DE MIS ANCESTROS, ASQUEROSOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! ¡MI FAMILIA HA VIVIDO AQUÍ DURANTE SIGLOS! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA, CRIATURAS DE LA INMUNDICIA…!

La anciana acallaba el resto de los sonidos, y hasta que alguien cerró las cortinas no pudo oír nada.

-Ron, ¿dónde está Harry?-oyó por fin, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de Hermione. Se levantó de un salto, se vistió y bajó lo más rápidamente posible las escaleras.

-¡Harry!-chilló su amiga en cuanto lo vio, y, sin darse cuenta, se vio sepultado por una espesa cortina de pelo castaño.

-Hermione, déjalo, lo vas a ahogar-Hermione se separó, radiante de felicidad, y Harry pudo ver a Ron, que sonreía tras ella. Su amigo se acercó y lo abrazó como un hermano.

-Me alegro de verte, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?-el pelirrojo había crecido algunos centímetros, y parecía más pecoso.

-Genial-respondió Harry, sinceramente.

-Ahora llegarán los demás. Están recogiendo las cosas.

Unos instantes después, la señora Weasley entró por la estrecha puerta, cargando un baúl en cada mano, que soltó en cuanto vio a Harry. Lo cubrió a besos y le dio un prolongado abrazo que casi lo estranguló.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry, cariño?-le preguntó con voz ahogada, apartándose un poco.

-Muy bien, señora Weasley, muchas gracias.

Entonces entró Ginny, con el pelo, de un rojo encendido, ondulando tras ella. Miró a Harry con sus alegres y cálidos ojos marrones y sonrió.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué tal?-preguntó.

-Muy bien, Ginny, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo has pasado el verano?-La chica había crecido bastante, tenía casi la misma estatura que Harry, y sus formas eran más femeninas. Dean tiene mucha suerte , pensó Harry, sonriendo.

-Bien. Mamá, ¿dónde pongo esto?-preguntó, volviéndose a su madre y cogiendo el baúl que había dejado en el suelo.

-Déjalo aquí, Ginny, ahora lo llevaremos a las habitaciones.

De pronto aparecieron en la puerta Fred y George, los gemelos Weasley. Estaban igual que la última vez que Harry los vio, en King's Cross.

-Harry, ¿ya estás aquí?-preguntó Fred emocionado, mientras se acercaba y le cogía la mano, haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

-Pero Harry, ¿qué haces ahí, con la gente corriente, que no estás en un pedestal? ¡Apartaos, Harry necesita espacio!

-Sí, muy gracioso, George-dijo la señora Weasley-. Ahora, ¿queréis llevar los baúles arriba, por favor?

-Gracias por el recibimiento, mamá-dijo Fred, cogiendo un baúl y empezando a subir las escaleras-. Vamos, George.

-Bill vendrá más tarde, Harry-siguió la señora Weasley, cogiendo a Harry de los hombros y conduciéndolo al comedor-. Está muy ocupado en el banco.

Todos los siguieron al comedor, donde saludaron a Lupin, y luego la señora Weasley y él fueron a la cocina, a preparar la comida, y el resto de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se sentaron a charlar.

Después de poner a Ron y Hermione al corriente de lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, Harry y ellos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre lo que estaría haciendo Voldemort en aquel momento.

-Pobre Kingsley-dijo Ron-, ¿por qué sería tan tonto como para ir a espiar a los mortífagos él solo?

-Si era muy importante esa información y no había nadie más en el cuartel…-respondió Harry.

-Yo creo que tuvo que haber alguna razón para que desobedeciera a Dumbledore-dijo Hermione, pensativa.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus tíos, Harry?-preguntó Ron, sonriendo-. Me gustaría ver cómo se encuentran sabiendo que están rodeados de magos. Seguro que a mi padre le encantará saber que están aquí.

-Seguro que están muertos de miedo-dijo Harry, también sonriendo-. A ver si Dudley pierde peso aquí, le vendría muy bien.

Ron rió, pero Hermione estaba muy seria.

-Me preocupan. Si detestan tanto la magia a lo mejor pueden hacer alguna locura…

-Tranquila, Hermione. Seguro que están acurrucados en el suelo, temblando de miedo. Son incapaces de hacer nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Por cierto, Harry, ¿te he contado ya que Hermione ha roto con ese estúpido de Krum?-Dijo de pronto Ron, con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Harry, mirando a su amiga-. ¿Por qué?

-¡Oh, Ron, al final se va a enterar todo el país!-exclamó ella, exasperada-. ¿Por qué la has tomado con él?

-¡No la he tomado con él! Sólo informo a Harry…

-¿Por qué has roto con él, Hermione?

-Simplemente fui a verlo este verano en Bulgaria y discutimos. ¡Pero aprendí un montón de cosas! ¿Sabías que en Sofía los magos tenían la tradición de…?

-¿Por qué discutisteis?-la interrumpió Harry.

-¿Qué más da? ¡El caso es que ha roto con él!-Exclamó Ron, alegre.

-Ron, ¿vas a ponerte a cantar?-preguntó Fred, que ya había vuelto de llevar los baúles.

-Sí, porque deberías avisarnos antes para taparnos los oídos-dijo George, sentándose al lado de Harry-. No tenemos ganas de oír tu dulce y melodiosa voz.

La sonrisa de Ron se esfumó al instante.

-George, ¿por qué no te vas a tu dichosa tienda y me dejas en paz?

-Porque aquí nos dan comida gratis, hermanito-respondió al instante Fred, sonriente, mirando fijamente el pollo que su madre traía en ese momento de la cocina. Todos empezaron a comer, sin hablar demasiado. Cuando terminaron ya era tarde, pero ninguno de los tres amigos tenía sueño, así que se sentaron en unos sillones en la sala de estar, hablando sin parar y comentando el verano.

Después de unas horas charlando animadamente, Harry empezó a bostezar y sus ojos se negaban a estar abiertos, así que se levantó.

-Yo voy a acostarme ya. ¿Vienes, Ron?

-Ve tú, yo iré más tarde-Harry vio que echaba furtivas miradas a Hermione, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, así que subió las escaleras sin dejar de bostezar y se puso el pijama lentamente, para sumirse inmediatamente en un tranquilo y profundo sueño.

_Levantó los párpados lentamente, como si le pesaran una tonelada. Esperaba ver el agrietado techo de la antigua casa de sus padres, y oír a Kreacher, el viejo elfo doméstico, caminando y murmurando por el pasillo. Pero no estaba en Grimmauld Place. Parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando despertó del todo, se incorporó. No, desde luego no estaba en Londres._

_Estaba en una inmensa llanura, sin límites visibles. En el horizonte la tierra se mezclaba con el cielo, de un gris plomizo. Todo era oscuro y tenebroso. No había colores alegres, mirara a donde mirara todo era gris y triste. _

_La llanura estaba poblada por miles, millones, billones de cuerpos de un blanco nacarado, el mismo color que tantas veces había visto de niño en los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Ese recuerdo parecía tan lejano… Los campos que rodeaban el castillo, las tranquilas aguas del lago, las clases, los compañeros, las travesuras de los Merodeadores… _

_Todo aquello parecía de otro mundo… De otra vida…_

_Se levantó, y al hacerlo notó que su cuerpo era como de gelatina, ligero y tembloroso. Miró hacia abajo, y al instante lanzó un grito que no llegó a salir de sus labios sino convertido en una débil exclamación de sorpresa. Su cuerpo también tenía ese extraño blanco nacarado._

_Pero eso significaba… No, era imposible…_

_Forzó su memoria a recordar, y a su mente llegaron algunas imágenes borrosas: Snape repitiendo lo que le había dicho Harry, los miembros de la Orden luchando contra los mortífagos, Harry con la profecía… _

_Él cayendo a través del velo…_

_Se derrumbó en el suelo, horrorizado, mirando fijamente aquellas formas fantasmales que permanecían inmóviles._

_No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Pero tenía que ser eso…_

_Estaba muerto._

_

* * *

_

**Bien, aquí quiero especificar que este último trozo sobre Sirius no es un sueño de Harry, sino una historia aparte que iré narrando poco a poco, cada algunos capítulos (no sé cuántos, supongo que cuando me quede muy corto o algo).**

**Bueno, supongo que si habéis llegado hasta aquí es porque os gusta la historia... Espero que sí. Por favor, dejad críticas, realmente me animan a continuar.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que ya lo han hecho, no sabéis lo que significa para mí. **


	4. Sorpresas

**4. Sorpresas**

-Harry¡despierta¡Han llegado!

¿Ron¿Qué ocurre?

¡Vamos, levántate¡Han llegado!

¿Qué pasa¿Qué ha llegado?

¡Las notas¡Las notas de los TIMOS!

Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente, y vio una mancha naranja encima de él. Se puso las gafas y distinguió el rostro emocionado de Ron.

¿Las notas?

Se incorporó y salió de la cama. Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado que las notas de los TIMOS se entregaban en verano. Iba a coger el sobre con el emblema de Hogwarts que su amigo le ofrecía, cuando se abrió la puerta, y una muy emocionada Hermione entró en pijama, dando saltitos de emoción. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que los ojos de Ron se agrandaban al ver a Hermione en pijama.

¿Los habéis abierto ya-preguntó, con una voz algo más aguda de lo normal.

-Aún no. Primero tú, Harry.

Éste no se hizo esperar. Con manos temblorosas, rasgó el sobre amarillento y dejó caer sobre la cama tres pergaminos.

El primero era la típica carta informándole de que el curso empezaba el 1 de septiembre. El segundo era la lista de los libros. El tercero eran las notas. Harry lo cogió temblando de emoción y leyó:

**TIMOS ………….…………….. Resultados**

Transformaciones …………………………… Supera las Expectativas

Encantamientos ……………………………. Extraordinario

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ……………………….…… Extraordinario

Pociones ……………………………. Extraordinario

Herbología ……………….…………… Supera las Expectativas

Historia de la Magia …………………..……….. Insuficiente

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ……………..……………… Extraordinario

Astronomía ………………….…………. Aceptable

Adivinación ……………………………… Desastroso

Harry levantó la vista, sonriendo, y miró a Ron, que se había colocado detrás suya para leerlo, y también sonreía.

¡Sólo has suspendido dos!

¿ Sólo ? Harry¡has suspendido Historia de la Magia! Y… ¡un Aceptable en Astronomía¿Qué te pasó?

-Lo que me extraña-dijo Ron, aún sonriendo e ignorando completamente a Hermione-es que te hayan puesto un Extraordinario en Pociones.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me salió bastante bien sin Quejiquis cerca-dijo Harry sonriendo. Había pensado que Pociones iba a ser el obstáculo que le impediría ser Auror, y se había llevado una grata sorpresa al descubrir que no sería eso lo que le impediría cumplir su sueño.

¿Quejiquis? Me gusta¿de dónde lo has sacado-preguntó Ron. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. Sin darse cuenta había utilizado el nombre que su padre usaba con Snape.

-Los Merodeadores lo llamaban así-dijo lentamente. La sonrisa de Ron se esfumó, y Hermione lo miró preocupada, como temiendo que se echara a llorar de un momento a otro-. Tranquilos, estoy bien. Pero ¡si aún no habéis abierto vuestras notas¡Vamos, quiero reírme un poco de vosotros!

Ron abrió su sobre y sacó los tres pergaminos. Respiró hondo y miró sus resultados. Harry esperó a que él terminara de leer y luego le arrancó el pergamino de la mano. Su amigo había sacado prácticamente las mismas notas que él, aunque en Encantamientos había sacado un Supera las Expectativas, en Historia de la Magia un Desastroso y en Astronomía un Supera las Expectativas.

¡Me has superado en Astronomía-exclamó, sonriendo. Pero vio que su amigo estaba con la boca abierta mirando el pergamino de Hermione-. ¿Qué pasa?

Ron le tendió las notas de Hermione, y Harry también se quedó con la boca abierta:

**TIMOS…………..………………. Resultados**

Transformaciones …………………….……… Extraordinario

Encantamientos …………………….………. Extraordinario

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ………………………..…… Extraordinario

Pociones ……………………….……. Extraordinario

Herbología ……………….……….……. Extraordinario

Historia de la Magia …………………..……….. Extraordinario

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ……………..……………… Extraordinario

Astronomía ………………….…………. Extraordinario

Runas Antiguas …………………………….. Extraordinario

Aritmancia ……………………………... Extraordinario

¡Hermione!

La chica se sentó en la cama de Harry, con la mano en el pecho y una sonrisa dilatada en el rostro.

-Vaya, Harry, este curso sí que nos va a costar aguantarla… Nos lo estará restregando continuamente.

Harry rió, pero Hermione no se movió, aún en estado de shock.

-Bueno, Hermione, con estas notas puedes hacer lo que te plazca-dijo, sonriendo-. ¿Qué piensas ser¿Sanadora-Harry sabía que para ser sanador había que sacar muy buenas notas.

-No…-respondió ella, algo aturdida-. La verdad es que aún no lo he pensado bien… Pero me gustaría entrar en el Ministerio… Tal vez pueda hacer que mejore un poco su nivel, quién sabe… ¡Pero puse una palabra mal en Runas antiguas¡Extraordinario!

¿De qué te extrañas, Hermione? Eres la mejor de todo Hogwarts, no esperarías sacar menos de eso…-dijo Ron, y Hermione se puso algo roja.

Entonces oyeron un agudo grito en la puerta contigua. Los tres salieron corriendo y entraron en la habitación de Ginny y Hermione. Ginny, también en pijama, tenía el sobre del colegio en una mano, y se miraba incrédula la otra, en la que tenía…

¡Prefecta-chilló, con una voz muy aguda-. ¡Soy prefecta-les puso en las narices la insignia, amarilla y roja, que tenía en la mano.

¡Wow, felicidades, Ginny-Hermione se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Genial, Gin, podrás ayudarnos a Hermione y a mí.

-Felicidades, Ginny.

La señora Weasley se asomó por la puerta.

¿Qué pasa ahí¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruido?

¡Soy prefecta-exclamó Ginny al instante.

¿QUÉ?

Ginny le enseñó la insignia. La señora Weasley se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, y luego fue corriendo a abrazarla, derribando a Ron por el camino, que no cayó porque Hermione lo sujetó. Ella le ayudó a incorporarse delicadamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Luego lo soltó, algo colorada, y se alejó del pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, la señora Weasley abrazaba a Ginny, dando saltos de pura alegría. Luego la soltó, le dio un sonoro beso y salió corriendo de la habitación, saltando y gritando ¡Es prefecta¡Es prefecta

Los chicos se quedaron mirando la puerta, con la boca abierta. Luego, todos a la vez, se echaron a reír a carcajadas, sin poder controlarse.

Harry y Ron fueron a su habitación a cambiarse (todos llevaban aún el pijama), dejando a Ginny abrillantando su insignia con la manga y a Hermione hablando como una cotorra, contándole a la pelirroja todas las ventajas de ser prefecta.

Harry terminó de vestirse y se puso a leer distraídamente la carta, esperando a Ron. Cuando éste terminó de abrocharse las zapatillas, fue hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, Harry, ya estarán todos desayunan… ¿Qué ocurre-preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver la cara de su amigo.

Harry abrió la boca, pero la tenía completamente seca. La cerró y la volvió a abrir, intentando vocalizar, pero parecía habérsele olvidado cómo se hablaba. Ron se acercó y le quitó el pergamino de las manos.

-Señor Potter, bla bla bla, el 1 de septiembre, bla bla bla…-exploró el papel rápidamente, buscando lo que había sorprendido de ese modo a su amigo. De pronto se quedó blanco. Luego pasó a un amarillo pálido, seguido por el blanco de nuevo. Igual que Harry, abrió la boca un par de veces. Luego leyó, pronunciando despacio cada palabra-. Le informamos de que el anterior capitán le ha designado a usted portavoz del equipo de _quidditch _de su casa .

Harry y él se sentaron a la vez en sus respectivas camas, los dos en un grave estado de shock, incapaces de permanecer en pie. A Harry la mente se le había bloqueado. ¿Él, capitán de quidditch? Tenía que ser un error, no podía ser… ¿En qué estaría pensando Angelina cuando lo designó?

Miró a Ron, que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos como platos.

-Wow… capitán…-Harry no dijo nada. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba estar así con Ron. Aunque no le gustara pensar en ello, sabía que él lo envidiaba, y aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. Le hubiera gustado que fuera Ron el capitán.

-Aún puedo renunciar…-dijo despacio, aun sabiendo que no iba a resultar.

¿Estás loco-exclamó Ron, saliendo inmediatamente del trance-. ¡No puedes renunciar a una oportunidad así, es lo mejor que te puede pasar!

Harry sonrió amargamente. Aquello era precisamente lo que quería: más publicidad, más atención. Le encantaba el quidditch, pero ser el líder del equipo, con toda la responsabilidad sobre él… No sabía cómo lo llevaría.

-Tranquilo, amigo-dijo Ron, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole el brazo alrededor de los hombros-. Eres el mejor. Lo harás genial, estoy seguro.

Harry sonrió. Ron no sabía cuánto significaban para él esas palabras. Ambos se levantaron y, sin parar de hablar de las tácticas que pensaban usar ese curso en quidditch, fueron a desayunar.

* * *

Harry pasó unos días muy agradables allí, con la gente de la Orden. Se notaba que todo el mundo estaba más nervioso debido a las dos pérdidas sufridas. Sturgis Podmore, que había salido hacía poco de Azcaban, estaba mucho más pálido y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido fuerte. La señora Weasley parecía muy estresada, y estaba más pálida y delgada que de costumbre. A Harry le extrañó mucho verla comerse las uñas muy nerviosa cuando Mundungus Fletcher, al que solía despreciar, desapareció un día entero sin dejar rastro. Se recuperó inmediatamente al descubrir que Dung había estado traficando con calderos robados, y pasó media hora gritándole casi sin respirar, parando sólo cuando su voz se quebró y no le permitió seguir insultándolo. 

A pesar de todo, la gente intentaba vivir con alegría, procurando no pensar en que ahí fuera Voldemort iba reuniendo más aliados y haciéndose más fuerte cada día.

Harry estaba muy preocupado con el asunto de la profecía, porque estando allí, entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, se daba cuenta de que él era la única esperanza de toda aquella gente. El mundo mágico estaba, de una forma u otra, en sus manos. Sabía que si él fracasaba a la gente no le quedaría esperanza. Se había propuesto ganar, esforzarse al máximo por salvar al mundo mágico, que sufría con la idea de que Voldemort estaba suelto y recobrando fuerzas. Aun así, no le gustaba la idea de que la comunidad mágica en pleno dependía de él.

Sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, quedaban de pronto cinco días para el 1 de septiembre, y todos se preparaban para dejar la casa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando en la oscura y lúgubre cocina (aunque ahora al menos estaba limpia, y la señora Weasley pensaba colocar velas y lámparas para que pudieran verse las caras), charlando sobre la limpieza. El timbre sonó, dejándolos a todos sordos por un instante, y al momento la señora Black dejó oír su voz encima del jaleo de la puerta.

Como siempre, los tres amigos se levantaron y se asomaron a la puerta, para ver quién había llegado.

-Harry, cariño¿podrías venir un momento al salón, por favor? El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo-dijo la señora Weasley, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta y asustándolos a los tres.

Harry miró con sorpresa a Ron y Hermione y luego siguió al salón a la señora Weasley, que salió y cerró la puerta, dejándolo solo con el director.

Albus Dumbledore estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones, observándolo atentamente a través de sus gafas de media luna. Con un majestuoso movimiento de su mano lo invitó a sentarse en un sillón enfrente del suyo, y Harry se sentó, algo incómodo.

-Bien, Harry, supongo que te preguntarás para qué te he llamado-el aludido asintió, mirando los ojos azules del director-. El caso es que quería hablar contigo de cierta profecía que te incumbe.

Harry apartó la mirada al instante y la fijó en sus zapatillas. De pronto la boca se le había quedado completamente seca.

-Comprendo que te sientas incómodo, pero es necesario estudiar ciertos puntos referentes a ello. No sé tú, pero yo voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudarte a ganar. Llevamos demasiado tiempo sufriendo, y, quieras o no, tú eres el único medio para acabar con esto. ¿Piensas poner de tu parte o vas a hundirte en la desesperación sin intentar siquiera luchar?

Harry se quedó callado, observando sus zapatillas, meditando lo que acababa de decirle Dumbledore. No podía rendirse, pero no se creía capaz de luchar. No quería luchar. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí¿No podía esa maldita profecía escoger a otro

Pero sabía que quejándose no conseguiría sino asustarse aún más de lo que estaba. Sabía que nada podía librarlo de aquel destino. Sabía que de nada serviría huir o esconderse. Que lo que más sentido tenía era luchar, luchar como habían hecho su padre y Sirius. Por infinitésima vez, se prometió a sí mismo no rendirse y seguir los pasos de los dos hombres a los que más había apreciado y querido. Y, mostrando más valor del que sentía, levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia la anciana cara del director.

-Lucharé.

Dumbledore parpadeó sorprendido ante la mirada de Harry, una mirada de decisión y odio contenido. Odio hacia todos aquellos que le habían destrozado la vida, que le habían arrebatado a las personas que más quería. Ya estaba harto de quedarse quieto, iba a luchar… iba a ganar.

-Lucharé…

Dumbledore asintió despacio, como aceptando la declaración del chico. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo en lo esencial. Ahora… tu preparación.

¿Preparación-preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

-Exacto. Para vencer al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos debes ir más preparado. Aunque hasta ahora la suerte ha sido tu amiga, no debemos confiarnos y dejárselo todo a ella. Quiero que trabajes duro, debes aprender a batirte en duelo, a cerrar tu mente en condiciones, a usar magia sin varita… En fin, vas a tener un curso movidito-el director sonrió levemente, sus ojos brillando como sólo ellos podían hacerlo.

-Ya sé batirme.

-Sí, pero ahora vas a aprender con profesores cualificados, conocerás más hechizos, te enseñaremos a no despistarte, a aprovechar los puntos débiles de tu contrincante… Incluso estoy pensando enseñarte a aparecerte antes de tiempo.

Harry se quedó mirándolo. Así que iba a recibir una educación especial para matar a Voldemort… Interesante. Además, eso lo ayudaría a superar las pruebas que debería hacer después de terminar Hogwarts para ser Auror… Si llegaba vivo a eso, claro. Sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa.

-Suena bien.

Dumbledore también sonrió.

-Entonces sólo queda decidir los horarios. Por ahora creo que unas dos clases por semana serán suficientes. Empezaremos más fuerte con la Oclumancia, y cuando la vayas dominando nos centraremos en la Defensa. Ya te avisaré cuando acordemos la primera sesión.

Harry asintió.

-Por cierto…-la sonrisa del director se hizo más amplia, haciéndolo parecer algo más joven-. Sólo por curiosidad¿piensas continuar con el ED este curso?

A Harry esta pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa.

-La verdad es que no lo había pensado…-dijo Harry, meditando-. Pero con estas clases adicionales y el quidditch no tendré mucho tiempo libre…

-Seguro que puedes encontrar un momento. Además, yo puedo mover algunos cables para volverlo legal, y no tendríais que andar a escondidas… Cornelius es ahora algo más sociable, y tal vez podría convencerlo…

Los dos sonrieron, y los ojos de Dumbledore mostraron el brillo que en ellos era característico.

-Bueno, Harry, creo que ya nos veremos el 1 de septiembre. Pásalo bien estos días.

-Hasta pronto, profesor.

Dumbledore le dirigió una última sonrisa y salió para entrar en la sala de reuniones, donde el resto de los miembros de la Orden lo esperaban.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que estéis disfrutando de mi humilde historia. Si tenéis alguna duda, queréis charlar, mandarme howlers, pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra, mi correo y msn es amandamolasarrobahotmailpuntocom(No sé por qué, el programa no me deja escribirlo bien). 

Algunos agradecimientos:

jarlaxe-Bregan: Muchas gracias, ha sido mi primera crítica y significa mucho para mí. Gracias por los consejos. He cambiado el summary y, aunque es un poco tonto, supongo que está mejor. Lo de los rrs anónimos es que no me había dado cuenta de que lo había activado, pero ya lo he quitado. ¡Gracias!

Aidee: Gracias, intentaré actualizar a menudo.

Celina: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste.

sanarita31:Gracias, seguiré pronto.

Amy Black: Muchas gracias. En realidad, los Dursley no tienen mucha importancia aquí. Pensé hacer que se escaparan, pero al final no lo hice, no sé por qué. Sería más trabajo, jeje.

Prongs: Gracias, lo seguiré.

surprisinglyhmtc: Gracias por el seguimiento por capítulos, jeje. Desde el principio tenía pensado hacer como tú dices, es decir, Harry se da cuenta y pasa bastante tiempo antes de que ambos lo admitan. Lo voy a hacer bastante lento porque pienso que JKR lo hará así, y quiero imitarla, porque ella es la mejor. En cuanto a lo de Sirius, créeme que a mí también me gustaría que lo hiciera JKR. Él es mi personaje favorito, y necesito saber más de él. ¡No puede matarlo, eso es asesinato¡La pienso denunciar!


	5. La vuelta a casa

**5. La vuelta a casa**

¡RON, HARRY, HERMONE, GINNY¡ARRIBA¡YA!

Harry abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el sucio y borroso techo encima de él. Se incorporó en la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios; era el 1 de septiembre. Se puso las gafas y se vistió rápidamente, mientras en la cama de al lado Ron no dejaba de bostezar y estirarse, murmurando palabras sin sentido, sin abrir del todo los ojos.

En cinco minutos Harry estaba en la cocina, ya vestido, tragando los cereales que tenía delante, sin poder quitar aquella estúpida sonrisa de sus labios. Por fin volvería a Hogwarts, vería de nuevo a Hagrid, jugaría al quidditch… regresaría a su verdadero hogar.

¿Cómo iremos, señora Weasley¿En metro-preguntó cuando ella pasó de nuevo como una bala para coger una pluma que Ginny se había dejado en la mesa.

-No, el Ministerio nos ha proporcionado unos coches. Y menos mal, porque con la cantidad de cosas que tenemos que hacer, habríamos llegado tarde sin remedio… Esperemos que esos muggles no se resistan mucho…

¿Van a venir con nosotros-desde el día que llegaron allí, los Dursley se habían quedado en el sótano, y la señora Weasley les llevaba la comida, volviendo siempre con una expresión de asco, como si hubiera estado con cerdos en vez de con personas.

-Sí, vamos a dejarlos ya en Privet Drive.

¿No hay peligro ya?

-No, Quien-Tú-Sabes sabrá que no vas a volver más, y no creemos que se arriesgue a intentarlo sin una buena razón -salió sin otra palabra para volver a entrar, envolver los bocadillos que estaban encima del recibidor con un movimiento de varita, cogerlos y volver a salir disparada.

Aquella mañana todo fue ir y venir, recoger las cosas que quedaban y meterlo todo en los coches del Ministerio, que ya habían llegado y estaban aparcados en la calle, todo con los gritos de la señora Weasley y la señora Black de fondo. Cuando, a las once menos cuarto, todos estaban apretujados en los coches, tenían las caras rojas de tanto dar vueltas por la casa. Los Dursley estaban en el coche de Harry, muy pálidos y delgados (excepto Dudley, a quien el régimen a que había sido sometido no parecía haberle afectado mucho). Tío Vernon exploraba el coche, aparentemente asombrado de que alguien "de la clase de Harry" pudiera tener un coche tan limpio y moderno.

Hicieron el viaje en apenas cinco minutos: los coches del Ministerio, sin saberse cómo, se metían por cualquier hueco y podían pasar perfectamente por encima de la acera, adelantando y poniéndose siempre en primer lugar de las enormes filas de coches que se formaban. Dejaron a los Dursley en Privet Drive sin problemas y se encaminaron a la estación, por muy ilógico que fuera hacer el viaje tan corto.

Al llegar a King's Cross atravesaron la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y se encontraron en el andén 9 y ¾, en el que el expreso de Hogwarts, una enorme locomotora roja, esperaba a los alumnos, expulsando bocanadas de humo que se perdían en el cielo abierto.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasaron, saludando a todo el mundo, a través del tren, y encontraron a Neville Longbottom, un chico moreno y muy olvidadizo, solo en un vagón al final de éste. Dejaron sus baúles al cuidado de Neville y salieron a despedirse del señor y señora Weasley, Lupin, Moody y Tonks, que los habían acompañado hasta allí.

Lupin, después de despedirse de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, llevó a Harry aparte.

-Harry, sólo quería que supieras que, aunque a veces no lo parezca, todos nosotros, incluido Dumbledore, queremos lo mejor para ti. Si alguna vez te pedimos algo que no comprendas, intenta recordarlo¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, con la vista fija en el zapato de su ex-profesor.

-Aunque tu vida esté en juego por esa profecía, intenta vivir al máximo, sin preocuparte demasiado por lo que pueda venir. Lo que tenga que llegar, llegar�, y ya le plantaremos cara cuando haya que hacerlo¿entendido?

-Entendido.

Lupin sonrió.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que vas a continuar con el ED -Harry volvió a asentir-. Muy bien, quiero que aprendáis a defenderos. Si llegan los mortífagos y encuentran a los estudiantes unidos y entrenados, no tendrán nada que hacer –sonrió y se quedó un rato mirando a Harry-. Bueno, Harry, que tengas un buen trimestre. No hagas ninguna tontería.

-Adiós, profesor, gracias por todo.

Harry subió al tren con los demás mientras un agudo pitido les perforaba los oídos, anunciando la próxima partida del expreso. Se asomaron por la ventana y saludaron con la mano hasta que el tren giró y los perdieron de vista.

Harry se sentó con Neville mientras los otros iban al vagón de los prefectos a recibir instrucciones. Pasaron un rato hablando de sus vacaciones, Neville acariciando su _Mimbulus Mimbletonia,_ que había crecido varios centímetros durante el verano. Cuando agotaron el tema de conversación pasaron un rato en silencio, y luego Neville se puso serio.

-Harry, no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo después de lo del Departamento de Misterios. Yo quería… quería disculparme.

¿Por qué ibas a querer disculparte, Neville-preguntó Harry, sin comprender. De pronto, al sacar el tema, el optimismo de volver a Hogwarts se desvaneció-. Lo hiciste muy bien aquel día.

-No, no lo hice. Lo hice fatal, y tú lo sabes. Lo único que conseguí fue causaros problemas a ti y a los otros.

¿Qué? Neville, no seas tonto, tú ayudaste un montón. El tonto fui yo, que me tragué todo lo que Voldemort me dijo.

-No –cortó Neville, temblando al oír el nombre-. Tú eres muy valiente, Harry, eres el mejor mago que conozco. Eres fantástico, sabes hacer de todo. Yo, en cambio, soy un imbécil que no es capaz de enfrentarse a una mosca sin salir herido -Neville tenía la cabeza baja y miraba fijamente su querida planta.

-Neville, tú no eres un imbécil. En absoluto. Eres un mago estupendo. Vale, eres algo patoso, pero eso no es todo lo que importa. Tú tienes un gran corazón, eres muy valiente y te esfuerzas al máximo para conseguir lo que quieres, y eso también es muy importante. El último año, en las reuniones del ED, eras de los mejores. De verdad, me dejaste sorprendido. Te estuve observando, y era increíble el esfuerzo que ponías en aprender los hechizos. ¿No recuerdas aquella vez en que superaste a Hermione haciendo el hechizo reductor?

Neville sonrió con aquel recuerdo, y levantó un poco la cabeza.

¿D-de verdad crees que soy un buen mago?

-No, no eres un buen mago. Eres un mago extraordinario.

La sonrisa de Neville se ensanchó.

-Gracias, Harry. Eres un buen amigo.

-No hay de qué. Pero la próxima vez que te oiga decir algo como eso, te echo un maleficio¿entendido?

Neville dejó oír una risita nerviosa y acarició a su planta. Iba a decir algo más, cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entraron varios miembros del ED, entre ellos Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan y Zacharias Smith.

¡Hola! –saludó Ernie.

¡Hola¿Cómo habéis pasado el verano? –contestó Harry, sonriendo al ver de nuevo a sus alumnos y amigos.

-Muy bien, Harry. ¿Y tú?

-No ha estado mal.

-Harry, queríamos preguntarte si vamos a seguir con el ED este curso –dijo Zacharias Smith sin más preámbulos.

-Eh… creo que sí. Hablé con Dumbledore en verano y me dijo que intentaría mover algunos cables para hacerlo legal, pero ya veremos.

¿Has hablado con Dumbledore en persona? –preguntó Susan, con la boca abierta.

-Sí, teníamos algunos asuntos por aclarar.

¿Qué asuntos tenías tú con Albus Dumbledore? –inquirió Zacharias Smith, con aire acusador.

-Harry tendrá sus razones para hablar con el director, y a ti no te importa cuáles son –interrumpió Hannah.

Harry sonrió a Hannah, agradecido. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar de los asuntos que llevaban a Dumbledore a solicitar audiencia con él.

-Bueno, el caso es que ya os avisaré por el medio habitual cuando decidamos la fecha de la primera reunión.

-Muy bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Pasaron un rato en paz, salvo por las ocasionales interrupciones de miembros del ED preguntando por las reuniones. Cuando Harry y Neville estaban comiendo algunos dulces, llegaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny de su patrulla por el tren.

¡Comida-exclamó Ron, y sin una palabra le arrebató a Harry la bolsa de ranas de chocolate y se puso a devorarlas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Ginny y Hermione se sentaron, agotadas. Hermione cogió el Profeta y, sin más preámbulos, se puso a leer.

-El otro prefecto de Griffindor es Colin Creevey -informó Ginny-. ¡Voy a tener que estar con él en las patrullas, con lo pesado que es!

-Genial, ahora si no le firmo un autógrafo podrá quitarme puntos –dijo Harry, observando cómo Merlín se peinaba la barba en su cromo de ranas de chocolate.

-No deberías quejarte, Potter –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. Ahora que los dos nuevos prefectos de Griffindor están en tu club de fans, probablemente serás intocable.

Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta del compartimento, seguido (para variar) de sus dos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Piérdete, Malfoy –cortó Harry, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Vaya, Potter¿así es como recibes a un admirador? Sólo quiero conseguir una foto firmada del cabeza rajada.

¿Cómo está tu madre, Malfoy? –interrumpió Hermione-. ¿Sigue siendo bienvenida en el Ministerio ahora que es públicamente la mujer de un mortífago?

Un leve rubor tiñó el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Ron, al oír aquello, se levantó de golpe e intentó llegar hasta Malfoy, pero entre Harry y Neville lo sujetaron e inmovilizaron.

-Vuelve a llamarle eso y… -mascullaba, intentando liberarse de los brazos de sus amigos.

¿Y qué¿Se lo dirás a McGonnagall?

-No, Malfoy. Te dejaremos colgado del portaequipajes transformado en una babosa gigante, como la última vez. ¿Te acuerdas?

Por la cara de odio y rencor que puso Malfoy, parecía que sí se acordaba. La que había hablado era Ginny. La pelirroja era la única que no se había levantado, y miraba a Malfoy orgullosamente, con una expresión peligrosa que Harry no había visto nunca.

-Atrévete…

¿Qué harías¿Llamar a tu padre para que se escape de Azkaban y venga a buscarte? Te recuerdo que, ahora que todo el mundo sabe que sirve a Voldemort –Malfoy, Crabbe Goyle, Ron y Neville se estremecieron al unísono, ni su dinero ni su sangre limpia sirven para nada.

Harry miró a sus compañeros. Ron había dejado de forcejear y tenía la boca abierta. Miraba a su hermana como si no la hubiera visto en su vida. Neville, aún agarrando a Ron, miraba asustado a Malfoy, esperando su reacción. Hermione miraba a Ginny, sorprendida, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Malfoy abrió la boca varias veces, buscando una respuesta lo suficientemente hiriente. Como no la encontró, musitó algo referente a una venganza, dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

En cuanto salieron, todos se quedaron mirando a Ginny en silencio. Ella, tranquilamente, cogió el Profeta que Hermione había dejado en el asiento y empezó a leer.

Después de unos segundos, Ginny pareció darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando y, levantó la mirada por encima del periódico.

¿Qué pasa?

-Gin, eso ha sido… -tartamudeó Ron, sin encontrar palabras

¡Genial -exclamó Neville.

¡Fantástico! –dijo Harry.

¡Fabuloso! –alabó Hermione, sonriendo.

Ginny se puso colorada, pero sonrió.

* * *

El tren aminoró la marcha poco a poco hasta detenerse en la estación de Hogsmeade, y un agudo pitido despertó a Hagrid, que estaba sentado en un banco, dormido. 

Se levantó y se acercó al expreso mientras salían todos los alumnos, y empezó a gritar, como siempre.

¡Primer año¡Los de primer año por aquí, por favor¡Primer año¿Cómo va eso, Harry¡Primer año!

Harry saludó a su amigo y se fue con Ron y Hermione hacia los carruajes que los esperaban un poco más lejos. Se acercó a uno de los enormes caballos alados que tiraban de los carros y le dio unas palmadas en el cuello. El thestral lo miró con sus ojos vacíos, y Harry, sin saber por qué, se sintió mejor, como si el animal lo ayudara a soportar las fatigas.

¡Hola Harry! –dijo una voz soñadora a su lado. Luna Lovegood acariciaba también al thestral, mirándolo cariñosamente.

¡Hola Luna! –saludó Harry, sonriendo.

-Son hermosos¿verdad? –dijo ella, arrodillándose ante el thestral y acariciando con el dorso de la mano su hocico.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Yo me siento mejor cuando los veo. Dicen que son de mal agüero, pero en realidad te ayudan a superar las penas. Yo creo que los ves después de haber visto la muerte porque te enseñan a aceptarla y saber que es algo natural.

Harry observó cómo se levantaba y le sonreía, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Luna era muy extraña, pero era especial, una de esas personas que muestran lo que son sin miedo a que se burlen de ellas. Se sintió muy agradecido hacia ella por estar allí y decirle aquello que, de alguna manera, lo ayudaba mucho.

¿Vienes con nosotros en el carruaje, Luna?

-Lo siento, voy con mis amigas de Ravenclaw. Bueno, nos vemos en el banquete. ¡Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego.

Harry subió al carruaje, sonriendo, y pensó que aun en los momentos más oscuros, siempre hay una luz que te guía y anima.

* * *

El trayecto se hizo muy corto, y pronto estuvieron todos en el Gran Comedor, viendo la Selección. Después de ésta, el director se levantó y la sala quedó en silencio. 

-Por lo que veo, todos estáis deseando que esos platos se llenen de comida –un rugido del estómago de Ron confirmó aquello, así que creo que dejaremos las cosas importantes para después de la cena. Ahora, simplemente… ¡A comer!

Albus Dumbledore dio una palmada y al instante los platos se llenaron de todas las comidas habidas y por haber. Sin más preámbulo, todos empezaron a comer, y pronto el nivel de ruido del Gran Comedor subió hasta límites insospechados.

Harry, de buen humor, no paró de hablar durante toda la comida, y sólo calló cuando los restos de los postres desaparecieron y Dumbledore se puso de nuevo en pie.

-Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts, vuestra escuela de magia preferida. He de informaros de que, para desgracia de algunos que mantenían la esperanza de que esa vieja norma se eliminara, el Bosque Prohibido sigue estando prohibido, así como la cuarta puerta a la izquierda del pasillo del segundo piso y otra serie de lugares del castillo que se encuentran listados en la puerta de la oficina del señor Filch, junto a los objetos y acciones no permitidas, que podéis consultar cuando queráis.

Deciros también que, por un _desgraciado_ accidente –puso un ligero énfasis en la palabra "desgraciado", nuestra anterior profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge, quedó a finales del pasado curso incapacitada para la docencia, por lo que su puesto lo ocupar�, compaginando estas clases con las de Pociones, el profesor Severus Snape.

Por un momento reinó el silencio en el Gran Comedor, roto sólo por el ruido que hizo la silla de Ron, que estaba apoyándose sólo en dos patas, al caer de golpe al suelo.

De pronto, toda la mesa de Slytherin empezó a aplaudir y silbar, mientras que las otras tres mesas permanecían en silencio, todos los ojos como platos fijos en Dumbledore, y a Harry le pareció que éste no estaba muy conforme con lo que acababa de decir, como si no le gustara la decisión y quisiera quejarse al director.

-Dos… clases… con… Snape… -balbucía Ron, en estado de shock.

Hermione miraba a Dumbledore con los ojos tan entornados que parecían dos líneas negras en su cara, como intentando leer la mente del director.

Pero Dumbledore no había terminado, así que, después de pedir silencio con un elegante movimiento de la mano, continuó su discurso:

-También habrá un cambio en la asignatura de Adivinación, que a partir de ahora será impartida por Firenze, mientras que la profesora Trelawney se limitará a vivir en el castillo, no queriendo dar la asignatura.

Hubo aplausos por parte de casi todo el alumnado femenino.

-Y, por último, debéis saber que este curso habrá clases adicionales extraescolares de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es decir, el llamado Ejército de Dumbledore seguirá funcionando para todo aquel que desee asistir.

Hubo un breve silencio, y luego alguien preguntó:

¿Quién va a dar las clases?

Todo el mundo se giró automáticamente hacia Harry, que a su vez observaba a Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido, que lo miraba a él, sonriendo.

-Las clases las dará Harry Potter.

Harry sonrió discretamente.

¿Y qué pasaría –preguntó despacio, como meditando las palabras- si Harry Potter se negara a dar las clases?

El director alzó una ceja.

-Que, ni más ni menos, las clases no se impartirían. ¿Piensa Harry Potter dejar a sus alumnos sin las clases de defensa que necesitan?

Harry calló un momento. En el Gran Comedor todos contenían la respiración

-Resulta que Harry Potter no se había enterado de que iba a ser un profesor en toda regla.

-Resulta que el director lo decidió en el último momento y no tuvo tiempo de decírselo a Harry Potter.

Harry meditó un momento estas palabras, y luego dijo:

-Está bien. Daré las clases.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Me alegra un montón el simple hecho de que estéis leyendo estas palabras. 

No penséis que la escena con Luna es el comienzo de una relación; Luna me encanta, pero no creo que esté hecha para Harry. Será una muy buena amiga. ¡Yo estoy a favor del movimiento Harry/Ginny! (Sí, esta historia va a ser H/G, pero muy lento, no os impacientéis)

El próximo capítulo va a tardar más, pero lo pondré lo antes posible.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Concretamente:

**Chise naegino:** Muchas gracias, seguiré lo antes posible.

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: Gracias de nuevo, espero no decepcionarte.

**sanarita31:** Gracias, me alegro de que te guste lo del entrenamiento.

** Celina:** Gracias. Quedas perdonada, el caso es que escribas, jeje.

**javi-fernandez:** Lo intentaré, muchas gracias.

**Barby-Black**¡Gracias! En realidad, a mí tampoco me cuadra mucho lo de los Dursley, pero quería que hicieran algo y sufrieran un poco, jeje.

**nayita:** Muchas gracias, intentaré actualizar pronto.

**surprisinglyhmtc:** Muchísimas gracias, me encanta que lo evalúes así. Yo creo que las notas de Hermy van a ser más o menos esas en el sexto, jeje. Le tendrán que dar una beca o algo... Bueno, me alegro de que te guste y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

¡Gracias a todos y hasta el próximo!

Amanda Black


	6. El primer día

**¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por el retraso, pero me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. Por cierto, por alguna razón no puedo poner guiones en algunos diálogos, así que he puesto comillas. Al parecer, el programa también elimina las comas antes de una interrogación, pero que conste que no es fallo mío, jeje. ¡Que disfrutéis!**  
**

* * *

**

**6. El primer día**

Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama, sin abrir los ojos. Estuvo un rato así, pero se dio cuenta de que no volvería a dormirse, así que abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y a su lado se oían los ronquidos y respiraciones de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Después de examinar un rato el techo, Harry se levantó y se vistió. Sacó su Saeta de Fuego del baúl y salió del dormitorio. Encontró el castillo vacío y silencioso, y se alegró, porque no estaba seguro de que estuviera permitido salir a esas horas.

En la puerta del castillo, pasó una pierna por encima de su escoba y dio una patada en la hierba. Se elevó rápidamente y luego descendió en picado hasta rozar con los pies la hierba, y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch.

Sentía el frío aire de la mañana golpear su cara, y era una sensación estupenda. Cada vez que emprendía el vuelo dejaba en tierra los miedos y las preocupaciones. Desde esa altura ningún mago tenebroso, por muy poderoso que fuera, podría hacerle daño. Quedó suspendido en el aire y miró a su alrededor.

En el cielo, el negro daba paso a un azul pálido, y las últimas estrellas desaparecían y se despedían hasta la noche. En el bosque, una brisa sacudía las copas de los árboles, aún medio dormidos, y las criaturas diurnas despertaban e iban a cazar. Harry creyó ver un movimiento por el centro del bosque, y una bandada de pájaros salió volando. El chico creía saber de qué huían las aves.

Descendió, voló un rato sobre el lago y aterrizó en la orilla más cercana al castillo. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda en un árbol, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que allí se respiraba.

"¿No es muy temprano para estar despierto?"

Harry se dio la vuelta. Ginny estaba tras él, sonriendo. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

"Necesitaba volar, y olvidarme de todo por un rato."

Ella se sentó, y ambos contemplaron cómo un largo tentáculo salía un momento a la superficie y volvía a hundirse lentamente.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó la pelirroja después de un momento.

"En que a veces la vida no es justa."

"¿Por qué?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"La gente no siempre recoge lo que siembra. Eso es injusto."

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Ginny lo rompió de nuevo.

"Harry, quería decirte… lo que le pasó a Sirius no fue culpa tuya."

Harry bajó la cabeza.

"Lo sé" pero Ginny sabía que no era verdad.

"Tú no tenías otra opción, fuiste para salvarlo…"

"Ya lo sé, Ginny", cortó él. La pelirroja no insistió.

"Lo siento" murmuró.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

"El curso pasado me dijiste que te presentarías a las pruebas para cazadora. ¿Sigue eso en pie?" Ginny asintió. "Las pruebas serán hoy a las seis en punto. Esfuérzate. Te quiero en el equipo, pero no voy a ser parcial" ella volvió a asentir. "¿Quieres practicar un rato?

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ginny, asombrada.

"Claro."

Ambos se levantaron, y Ginny hizo ademán de ir a por una escoba, pero Harry la detuvo y le dio su Saeta de Fuego.

Toma, yo cogeré otra. Quiero ver cómo llevas esta joya –la pelirroja sonrió y la cogió, examinando la perfección de la escoba.

Harry sacó la varita y murmuró un par de hechizos. Al instante, una escoba y una caja acudieron volando hasta él. El chico montó la escoba y dijo:

"¡Vamos al campo!"

Los dos despegaron, la caja volando detrás de la escoba de Harry, y llegaron al campo. Harry abrió la caja, en la que estaban la quaffle, las bludgers y la diminuta snitch dorada. Sacó la quaffle y se la pasó a Ginny.

"No soy tan bueno como guardián que como buscador, pero veremos lo que puedo hacer" dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a uno de los altos aros del campo.

Ginny sonrió.

"Te voy a dar una paliza, Harry."

"Eso ya lo veremos."

* * *

"¡Tu hermana es un monstruo, Ron¡Si encontramos a una cazadora mejor, me como el sombrero!" Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione, agotado, y se bebió de un trago todo el zumo de calabaza. 

"Harry¿qué diablos hacías fuera a las siete de la mañana del primer día de clase?"

"A las siete no¡a las cuatro! Y hemos estado practicando quidditch."

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, sin darse cuenta de que la mermelada estaba cayendo en la mesa en vez de en la tostada.

"Harry, creo que el espíritu de Wood se apodera de todo el que ocupe el puesto de capitán de quidditch. Comprendo que te lo tomes en serio, pero creo que levantarte a las cuatro de la mañana para jugar es un poco excesivo¿no te parece?"

"No me he levantado para jugar. No tenía sueño y me apetecía volar un rato" dijo Harry, y se levantó. "Voy a ducharme. Nos vemos en clase."

"A primera hora tenemos Transformaciones¡no faltes!" exclamó Hermione mientras Harry se alejaba.

"A las cuatro de la mañana…" seguía murmurando Ron, mientras Hermione y él se dirigían al aula de Transformaciones. "No sé si voy a seguir en el equipo si nos hace jugar quidditch a las cuatro."

Pronto llegó Harry, ya duchado, y los tres se sentaron en primera fila. Un súbito silencio les informó de que la profesora McGonagall había entrado en el aula.

"Este curso es muy importante para vuestra formación, pues aprenderéis mucha materia de los EXTASIS, y espero que todos vosotros os esforcéis al máximo y saquéis buenos resultados –dijo la profesora nada más entrar, tras pedir innecesariamente silencio. "Los TIMOS salieron bastante bien, y sólo espero que se repita y todos los Gryffindor deis buen ejemplo con unas calificaciones muy altas en los próximos EXTASIS."

Paseó una mirada acusadora por la clase, como si pensara que sus alumnos fueran a suspender los EXTASIS sólo por dejarla a ella en ridículo.

Ese día se dedicaron a intentar transformar unos pajarillos en relojes de cuco. Hermione lo hizo perfecto, pero Harry y Ron sólo consiguieron que sus pájaros les picaran en las manos.

Después de Transformaciones tuvieron una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, en la que el profesor Binns empezó a hablar de revueltas de duendes nada más atravesar la pared, sin mirar siquiera a los alumnos, y luego llegó la fatídica hora que Harry y Ron tanto temían; la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Para que Snape no tuviera que caminar más de la cuenta, habían trasladado el aula de Defensa a las mazmorras. Al parecer, Snape necesitaba dar clase allí, con el frío, para dar más miedo a los alumnos.

Para desesperación de los tres amigos, aquella clase la iban a dar con los de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, aunque pavoneaba menos últimamente, seguía siendo el rey de Slytherin y en ese momento se formaba un corro alrededor de él, en el que probablemente los Slytherin pensaban en alguna manera de incordiar a los Gryffindor.

Cuando Severus Snape, tan amenazador y odioso como siempre, aunque algo más orgulloso (por fin había logrado el puesto de profesor de Defensa), entró en el aula, todos los de Slytherin se pusieron a silbar y aplaudir, lo que provocó una leve sonrisa en los labios del susodicho.

Harry sintió un leve acceso de ira y se obligó a controlarse. Si no fuera por él… Pero no debía dejarse llevar, así que miró su pergamino en blanco y respiró hondo mientras Snape se plantaba delante de la clase y acallaba con un gesto a los Slytherin.

"Es posible que a algunos no les agrade mucho tenerme como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" miró a Harry para lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero se llevó un chasco al ver que él estaba más interesado en observar su pluma. "Pero este curso vais a tener una Defensa de verdad, y no la chapuza de otros años, y espero que lo sepáis apreciar."

"Cierto, tendremos Defensa de verdad; ¡las clases de Harry!" susurró Dean Thomas detrás de ellos, y Harry se sintió algo mejor.

"Debido a la… situación exterior" siguió Snape", el director ha decidido que este curso nos centraremos en la defensa contra magos tenebrosos. Sabéis que las clases que se imparten en Hogwarts os servirán a todos en vuestra vida futura, pero yo os aconsejaría que pusierais especial atención en esta clase… Vuestra vida puede estar en juego."

Parecía que estaba deseando que sus alumnos tuvieran que morir sabiendo que, si lo hubieran escuchado, aún estarían vivos.

Después de un pequeño discurso, Snape les mandó leer el capítulo 1 de su libro de Defensa, que trataba de maldiciones que solían emplear los magos tenebrosos, y les puso de deberes buscar la contramaldición de cada uno de ellos. Dijo que las primeras clases serían de teoría, y con la práctica empezarían más tarde.

Cuando salían de las mazmorras, Harry pensó que la clase no había sido tan mala como la esperaba. A pesar de que debía evitar mirar a Snape para controlar su ira, el profesor no había intentado hablarle directamente, y los de Slytherin, aunque habían estado murmurando y riendo todo el rato, no se lo habían hecho pasar muy mal.

"Harry¿qué tienes preparado para esta tarde?" Hermione interrumpió sus reflexiones mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

"¿Esta tarde¿Qué pasa esta tarde?"

"¿Aún no has mirado el horario? Hoy será la primera clase del ED."

"¿Qué?"

Harry sacó apresuradamente el horario. Esa mañana no había tenido tiempo de mirarlo, y Ron y Hermione le habían dicho las clases que tenían. Efectivamente, a las ocho había reunión del ED, y no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer.

"Vaya… Tengo ED lunes y miércoles, clases con Dumbledore martes y jueves, y entrenamiento de quidditch lunes, jueves y viernes. Si a eso le sumamos todos los deberes que nos van a mandar, no voy a tener tiempo para respirar…"

"Creo que este curso vas a tener que hacerme caso y dejar que te haga un horario; si no, no vas a poder hacerlo todo" Hermione parecía encantada con el muy apretado horario de Harry.

"Menos mal que este año no tenemos exámenes importantes…"

"¿Cómo que no? Sexto es un año muy importante, Ron. Este curso tenemos que estudiar mucho, o el próximo curso tendremos que estudiar el doble."

"Quiero decir que aún hay tiempo para que lleguen los EXTASIS, y este año yo no pienso agobiarme como hice el último."

"¿Estás diciendo que no piensas estudiar¿Vas a empezar a hacerlo una semana antes de los EXTASIS?"

"No, pero no voy a estar todo sexto estudiando…"

"¡Ron, por favor! Tienes que esforzarte para sacarlo todo y ser un buen auror¿o no es eso lo que quieres?"

Harry desconectó y se puso a hablar con Ginny, sabiendo que cualquier intento de hacer de intermediario sería fallido.

Después de la comida, tuvieron Herbología con Hufflepuff, sin incidentes, y luego tuvieron Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando llegaron a su cabaña, Hagrid los estaba esperando en la puerta. Gracias al cielo, ese año no tendrían que compartir la clase con Slytherin, sino con Ravenclaw.

Harry vio aliviado que, de las numerosas heridas del curso pasado, Hagrid sólo conservaba las cicatrices, y supuso que ya estaba controlando a Grawp.

"¡Hola chicos!" los saludó cuando los vio, sacudiendo su gigantesca mano. "¿Cómo habéis pasado el verano?"

Cuando todos estuvieron a su alrededor, los acalló con un gesto.

"Este curso vamos a estudiar unas criaturas muy especiales, que estoy seguro de que os gustarán."

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada inquieta, temiendo lo que Hagrid sería capaz de traer a clase.

"¡Vamos a estudiar el ave fénix!"

Caras de asombro y emoción recorrieron la clase, y los tres amigos se relajaron.

"¡Genial! Siempre he querido saber algo sobre esos bichos, parecen interesantes" dijo Ron.

"¡Son fascinantes!" exclamó Hermione, mientras Hagrid seguía hablando.

"Dumbledore me ha prestado a Fawkes para que lo veáis, aunque puede que lo necesite, así que si echa a volar tendremos que seguir solos" Hagrid silbó brevemente y de la cabaña salió Fawkes, majestuoso y orgulloso, y se posó en el hombro del semigigante. A Harry le pareció por un momento que le guiñaba un ojo, pero al instante siguiente el ave miraba a Hagrid atentamente.

"¿Quién sabe qué es capaz de hacer un fénix?"

Como siempre, la mano de Hermione se disparó en el aire a la velocidad de la luz.

"El ave fénix es una de las más sabias criaturas. Es famoso por su capacidad de alentar y dar energía. Los pocos que han oído el canto del fénix aseguran que es una música celestial. La lágrima de fénix puede curar cualquier herida y expulsar venenos de la piel. Es capaz de percibir cuando su amo necesita ayuda, y puede aparecerse en cualquier lugar. Puede enviar mensajes y objetos a cualquier parte. Es capaz de transportar hasta treinta veces su peso y, cuando se hace viejo, arde en llamas y vuelve a renacer de sus cenizas" recitó la chica rápidamente, con su habitual tono de sabelotodo.

"Muy bien, Hermione, veinte puntos para Gryffindor. En realidad, ni los expertos saben con seguridad todo lo que es capaz de hacer un fénix. Esta criatura aún es un misterio. Hay magos que aseguran que lo han visto escupir fuego o sobrevivir sin un rasguño a explosiones y maldiciones. Se conocen fénix de más de dos mil años, aunque no se sabe bien la edad que pueden llegar a tener. Dedicaremos la clase a apuntar todo esto, y para la próxima clase quiero trabajos sobre todo lo que habéis podido averiguar sobre ellos¿entendido?"

Aquella clase fue muy interesante. Harry se enteró de que sólo había unas diez personas que habían oído el canto del fénix, y decidió guardarse que él era uno de los pocos. No quería llamar aún más la atención.

* * *

A las seis menos cinco, casi toda la casa de Gryffindor se dirigía al estadio de quidditch, para hacer o contemplar las pruebas. Harry se puso en el centro para examinar a los candidatos, y el resto se situó en los postes de gol; Ron defendiendo los aros, Katie Bell de atacante, colaborando con los candidatos, y Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper con las bludgers, intentando impedir el paso. 

El sol caía mientras las pruebas continuaban. Parecía que toda la torre de Gryffindor quería entrar en el equipo. Cuando todos se examinaron, los cinco miembros del equipo se reunieron para comentar la práctica. Después de un rato, Harry se aplicó un encantamiento _Sonorus _y anunció:

"Ya hemos tomado la decisión; los nuevos cazadores de Gryffindor serán… Ginny Weasley y Miriam McClaggan."

Un suspiro de resignación recorrió el campo mientras las dos chicas de quinto se adelantaban, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

A las siete y media, Harry entró en la Sala de los Menesteres para preparar las cosas. Se la encontró tal como la recordaba, salvo que era mucho más grande, y supuso que la sala se habría adaptado a la cantidad de personas. ¿Cuánta gente iría? 

Mientras esperaba, acomodó los cojines y ojeó algunos libros. Le llamó la atención uno titulado "Defiende tu mente. Los misterios de la Oclumancia". Sentía que aquel libro estaba allí sólo para él. Lo cogió y lo empezó a leer mientras llegaban los demás.

Primero llegaron los antiguos miembros del ED, que saludaron a Harry y se sentaron en los cojines. Pero luego empezó a llegar gente…

Por lo que Harry pudo ver, eran al menos cien los que paseaban nerviosamente por la sala.

Había algunos alumnos de séptimo, que miraban a Harry como ofendidos por su presencia allí. Solo vio a un Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, que estaba apoyado en la pared en un rincón leyendo, sin mirar a nadie. Era un chico alto y rubio, con ojos verdes y profundos y una expresión de tristeza permanente. Cho Chang estaba también allí, conversando alegremente con sus amigas. Luna Lovegood estaba, como siempre, leyendo el Quisquilloso con la varita en la oreja y una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera.

Cuando todos se callaron, Harry, muy nervioso, se puso en el centro de la sala.

"Bien, veo que habéis venido muchos, así que estas clases van a ser algo diferentes a las del curso pasado… Creo que un profesor no es suficiente para todos, así que nombraré a algunas personas para que os corrijan y os enseñen. Como es la primera clase, no vamos a hacer mucho. Los que ya estuvieron en el ED el curso pasado, me ayudarán a haceros una pequeña prueba, para separaros según vuestro nivel."

Fueron haciendo hechizos sencillos y básicos, aumentando poco a poco la dificultad, y así clasificando a los alumnos según su nivel. Había pocos alumnos de primero, pero al ser el primer día de clases, algunos no sabían ni cómo sujetar la varita, por lo que Harry designó a Neville para estar con ellos e irles enseñando lo básico. Designó a varias personas para cada grupo, y él se fue paseando entre ellos, ayudándolos.

Decidió que los "monitores" que había elegido tendrían clases aparte y les daría algunos puntos para sus casas (al ser profesor podía quitar y añadir puntos), pues no aprendían nada al estar enseñando a otros.

Blaise Zabini tenía un nivel muy alto, tanto como los antiguos miembros del ED, por lo que Harry no sabía dónde ponerlo. Optó por ponerlo de monitor, aunque no estaba seguro de si sería bueno, por lo que lo puso enseñando junto con Hermione, para controlarlo un poco, y examinarlo más a fondo en las clases para monitores. Era un chico extraño, callado y taciturno, y a Harry no se le había escapado la posibilidad de que fuera una especie de espía por parte de Slytherin, pero Blaise tenía algo en la mirada que parecía descartarlo de ser uno más de la gentuza que había en aquella casa. Aunque apenas habían intercambiado palabra, el chico le caía bien.

La clase pasó rápido, y todos parecían contentos con el resultado. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la Sala Común con todos los de Griffindor. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que Blaise se encaminaba, solo y cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

_Sirius Black hundió la cara entre las manos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? No podía saberlo. Tal vez el tiempo transcurría de forma distinta allí. Tal vez ese lugar no existía en un lugar concreto, sino situado en una grieta espacio-temporal…_

_-Vamos Sirius, si no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo- , se reprochó a sí mismo. _

_Miró hacia aquellas formas traslúcidas que vagaban por allí, preguntándose si serían capaces de contarle algo. Iba a acercarse a una de ellas, cuando la vio._

_Era una chica de unos veintisiete años, con una melena roja, claramente visible aun siendo fantasma, que estaba sentada de espaldas, conversando en susurros con un joven de la misma edad, de pelo negro azabache muy alborotado, y unos hermosos ojos marrones._

_Sirius se quedó de pronto sin aire. El joven lo había visto, y lo miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta._

_La chica pelirroja, al darse cuenta de que no la estaban escuchando, se giró y miró también a Sirius. Tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda. Se quedó un momento sin aliento, y luego una sonrisa radiante iluminó su rostro. De pronto, a Sirius le pareció que aquel lugar no era tan tenebroso._

_Lily Potter se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrazar al sorprendido Sirius. James se levantó también, muy despacio, y se acercó a él lentamente y sin parpadear, como si no quisiera hacer desaparecer aquella visión._

_-Canuto… -susurró, y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. _

_Los dos viejos amigos se abrazaron como si quisieran fundirse en uno y no separarse nunca más. Lágrimas de alegría brotaron de los ojos de Sirius y James, que murmuraban palabras incomprensibles._

_-Lily… James… os he echado tanto de menos… _

_-Y nosotros a ti, viejo amigo…_

_-¿Qué hacéis aquí¿Dónde estamos?_

_-¿Cómo están todos¿Y Harry?_

_-Harry… Deberíais verle, estaríais orgullosos de él. Es una mezcla de los dos, cada vez que lo veo os recuerdo… Pero¿qué es este sitio¿Es el cielo, el infierno?_

_-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Canuto. Ahora sólo importa que volvemos a estar juntos… Disfrutemos del momento._

_Y los tres volvieron a abrazarse._

_

* * *

_

Bueno, en realidad no me gusta mucho este capítulo, pero es lo mejor que lo he podido hacer. No me matéis, por favor... Es que parece que las musas no están de mi parte...

Muchísimas gracias a:

**Celina:** Sí, es injusto lo de Snape, pero quería ver el efecto que tenía... Como profesor, Harry tiene derecho a añadir y quitar puntos, castigar y esas cosas.

**javi-fernandez: **Gracias! Me temo que a partir de ahora tardaré más en actualizar, pero espero que sigas leyendo!

**sanarita31:**¿De verdad te ha gustado el diálogo? En realidad cuando lo hice no pensé mucho que fuera gracioso, sino atrevido. No creo que el Harry de JKR diría eso, pero en fin. Gracias por leer!

**Barby-Black:** Gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste. ¡Hasta pronto!

**lolo:** Gracias! Siento que no te guste el Harry/Ginny, pero yo estoy convencida de que están destinados para estar juntos (qué bonito...).

**surprisinglyhmtc:** Muchísimas gracias. A mi también me encanta la escena de Luna, y sí, creo que va a ser una gran amiga de Harry... ¡Hasta el próximo!

**thatiana:** Hola! Siento que no te guste lo de Harry/Ginny a ti tampoco, pero intentaré hacerlo menos acaramelado a ver si termina gustándote... Lo siento, no tenía pensado lo de Ron y Hermione. Ellos también se van a juntar, pero de otra forma... Bueno¡gracias!

**fweasley:** Muchísimas gracias, me animas un montón. ¿De verdad te parece que sigo la línea de JKR? Yo también creo que en un futuro Harry y Ginny van a estar juntos, es lo más creíble (a los Potter les gustan las pelirrojas, jeje). ¡Gracias y hasta el próximo!

Bueno¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. La verdad de Zabini y tristes noticias

**7. La verdad de Zabini y tristes noticias **

"Harry, despierta, que llegamos tarde para el desayuno…" Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio el pecoso rostro de Ron mirándolo desde arriba.

"Ve bajando, ahora iré yo."

Ron asintió y salió de la habitación. Harry se vistió perezosamente y bajó al Gran Comedor.

"¿Qué tenemos ahora?", preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Ron y se servía algo de zumo de calabaza.

"Encantamientos", dijo inmediatamente Hermione, que ya se había aprendido el horario de memoria.

"Me pregunto qué habrá preparado el viejo enano para este curso" dijo Ron, mirando las lechuzas que en ese momento entraban con el correo.

"¡Ron!"

"¿Qué?"

Hermione iba a contestar, pero Harry, que acababa de coger el Profeta que una lechuza había dejado delante de la chica, la interrumpió.

"Oh, no…"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó inmediatamente Ron, y le quitó el periódico.

"Oh, no…"

"¿Qué?"

"Parece que a Voldemort ha dejado de importarle la discreción", dijo Harry. Hermione cogió el periódico y lo puso en el centro. En la portada se veía una casa con jardín, situada en un barrio solitario. Y, sobre la casa…

Una enorme calavera verde, con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca.

"¡Oh, no!" exclamó la chica, mirando fijamente los ojos vacíos de la calavera.

_**Primeros indicios del regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado**_

_Esta mañana, de madrugada, unos muggles divisaron una "extraña marca flotando en el cielo". Sorprendidos, llamaron a la policía, especie de protectores de los muggles, que encontró dos cuerpos sin vida en el interior de la casa sobre la que estaba la marca. Varios aurores se trasladaron inmediatamente al lugar y, tras comprobar que sobre la casa se encontraba la Marca Tenebrosa, antigua señal de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, borraron la memoria de los muggles_ _e hicieron desaparecer la Marca, llevándose los cadáveres. _

_Los cuerpos pertenecen a Megan y Ryan Finch-Fletchley, un matrimonio muggle de 37 y 41 años, respectivamente, con un hijo de 15 años, Justin, que se encuentra actualmente en Hogwarts._

_No existen pruebas ni indicios del agresor, que utilizó una maldición imperdonable, aunque la comunidad mágica no tiene dudas de que el causante de la muerte de la pareja ha sido Quien-Ustedes-Saben, quien hace poco se confirmó volvía a estar en activo._

_Tampoco se conoce el móvil del asesinato, pues la pareja era muggle y, aparte de su hijo, no tenía relación alguna con la magia._

_"Quien-Ustedes-Saben no necesita motivo alguno para matar ", aseguraba hoy Joseph Mathrow, amigo de la pareja, quien se encontraba indignado y al borde de las lágrimas. "En sus tiempos, él disfrutaba matando y torturando a las personas. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar? Yo creo que los eligió al azar. No olvidemos que Quien-Ustedes-Saben tuvo siempre el objetivo de hacer desaparecer a todos los muggles y descendientes de ellos, por lo que podría ser una advertencia para ellos, o un aviso de próximos asesinatos" _

_Esperemos que Joseph se equivoque, y Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no esté planeando más muertes._

_Tras este incidente, el Ministerio de Magia ha recomendado a la comunidad mágica que se mantenga en alerta, y ha comunicado que tomará medidas para investigar el crimen y encarcelar a los culpables._

Los tres amigos giraron inmediatamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero Justin Finch-Fletchley no se encontraba allí. En cambio, varios alumnos de la mesa lloraban desconsoladamente. Ginny, que se había acercado a ellos por detrás para leer el artículo, se dirigió allí.

"Dicen que esta mañana la profesora Sprout ha ido a recogerlo a la Sala Común para llevarlo al despacho de Dumbledore" dijo cuando volvió.

Todos quedaron callados un momento, sin creer del todo lo que acababan de leer. No se habían llevado muy bien con Justin, pero era un buen chico. Impresionable y sensible.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Hermione con voz débil. "No tiene sentido… Voldemort no tenía ningún motivo para hacer eso. Oh, pobre Justin, no puedo imaginar cómo se debe sentir…"

Harry, casi instintivamente, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore, McGonagall y Sprout no se hallaban allí. Snape leía el periódico con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando descubrir alguna pista en él, y Hagrid comía distraídamente, sin prestar atención en lo que hacía. El resto de los profesores se habían reunido en un círculo y conversaban, con rostros preocupados.

"¿Creéis que suspenderán las clases? Tal vez Dumbledore lo diga en público, como con Cedric" dijo Ron

"Lo dudo" contestó Hermione. "Creo que Dumbledore preferirá seguir con la rutina. Tal vez diga algo, pero no suspenderá las clases."

"Me pregunto qué harán con Justin. ¿Lo mandarán a casa de algún familiar, o lo dejarán aquí?"

"Supongo que le darán unas pequeñas vacaciones ¿no?"

"Sí, es posible. Debe estar destrozado, desde luego hoy no tendrá clases… Harry, esta tarde tienes Oclumancia con Dumbledore, puedes preguntarle qué van a hacer."

Harry asintió, explorando el Gran Comedor con la mirada. Todos estaban tristes y silenciosos, especialmente en la mesa de Hufflepuff. En cambio, en la mesa de Slytherin, casi todos lucían sonrisas mal disimuladas. El único que no parecía contento allí era Blaise Zabini, que bebía su zumo de calabaza lentamente, a sorbos, con la mirada perdida.

Entonces se abrió la puerta que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores y Dumbledore entró por ella, seguido de McGonagall. Todos observaron atentamente cómo el director se colocaba delante de los alumnos y paseaba una mirada triste y ausente por sus rostros. De nuevo, parecía más anciano y más viejo que nunca. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y luego suspiró largamente.

"Creo que todos sabéis ya lo que pasó la última noche" su voz no tembló en absoluto, aunque tenía un matiz muy triste y profundo. "Ryan y Megan Finch-Fletchley fueron asesinados por lord Voldemort". Inmediatamente, nuevos sollozos invadieron el Gran Comedor. "Justin va a pasar fuera de Hogwarts el tiempo que considere necesario, hasta que pueda volver a la normalidad."

Permaneció un momento en silencio, y luego continuó.

"Sé que esto es muy duro. La herida de Cedric aún no se ha cerrado del todo, y vivir más muertes tan cerca de vosotros es difícil de soportar. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles. Un asesino anda suelto, un asesino muy poderoso y muy peligroso que ya causó mucho mal la última vez que estuvo en activo, y pretende volver a causarlo. Lord Voldemort es muy fuerte. Pero él no sabe lo que es el amor. No conoce el poder de la amistad. No sabe la fuerza que tiene la esperanza. Eso ya le ha causado muchos tropiezos, y de eso nos vamos a valer para derrotarlo. Permaneced unidos, y ni él ni nadie podrán venceros. Separaos, pelead entre vosotros, y acabar con todos será coser y cantar.

"Los más pequeños de vosotros tenéis once años, y seguramente vuestros padres no querrán que os asuste, pero debéis saberlo; estamos en peligro. Hogwarts es un lugar seguro, pero ahí fuera cualquiera puede ser el siguiente. Por eso no debemos escondernos y esperar que pase la tormenta, sino luchar, rebelarnos. Aún sois unos niños, cierto, pero debéis prepararos para el mundo real, para la vida exterior. Debéis conocer vuestras prioridades.

"Sé", dirigió una breve mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, "que algunos de vosotros ya sois mortífagos, por jóvenes que seáis. En vuestras casas os han enseñado siempre a odiar a los muggles y a respetar a Voldemort, y en cuanto salgáis de aquí os grabarán la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Sé que probablemente no hay salvación para vosotros, que estáis demasiado metidos en ese mundo para sacaros ahora. Pero aún tengo esperanza, y creo que todos tenemos un lado bueno, por muy escondido que esté. Espero que lo penséis dos veces, pues esta decisión puede cambiar vuestra vida para siempre, y no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.

"Justin ha sufrido una pérdida terrible, y no importa que sus padres sean muggles; son humanos, como nosotros, y merecen nuestro respeto. Creo y espero que casi todos estáis en contra de la filosofía de Voldemort. Me gustaría que no os conformaseis con lo que tenéis, que luchéis por conseguir un mundo mejor. Es posible cumplir nuestros sueños, siempre que nos esforcemos al máximo y tengamos fe. Y yo tengo fe en que algún día esta estúpida guerra se acabar�, y todos dormiremos tranquilos. Es posible que yo no esté allí para verlo, pero sé que pasará. Por eso lucho, porque quiero adelantar ese acontecimiento, y tal vez mi colaboración sea importante para lograrlo. Como la vuestra.

"Quiero que penséis en esto, que tengáis claro lo que queréis hacer con vuestra vida."

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y luego dijo, abandonando ya el tono serio y profundo que había empleado durante el discurso:

"Quedan suspendidas las clases de primera hora y todas las de Herbología, pero el resto se darán normalmente. Creo que ahora deberíais ir a vuestra Sala Común y pensar un poco. Bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir."

El Gran Comedor nunca había estado tan silencioso. Todos, Slytherin y profesores incluidos, tenían la vista fija en Dumbledore, que exploraba el rostro de cada uno de sus alumnos. Se quedó un rato mirando a Harry, que sabía demasiado bien lo que quería decirle el director con aquella mirada: todos dependemos de ti, Harry. No te sientas presionado, pero el mundo está en tus manos.

¿Qué podía hacer¿Dejar Hogwarts e irse a buscar a Voldemort para matarlo o morir en el intento?

No, desde luego no podía hacer eso. Pero sí podía entrenarse, trabajar duro, convertirse en un mago a la altura de Voldemort, prepararse para cuando llegara el momento. No lo buscaría, pero estaría preparado para cuando lo encontrara. No lo cogerían desprevenido.

* * *

Aquel día pasó sorprendentemente rápido para Harry. Sin apenas darse cuenta, llegó la hora de su primera clase con Dumbledore. Se despidió de Ron y Hermione en la Sala Común y se encaminó hacia la gárgola que guardaba la escalera de caracol que subía hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, y entonces recordó que no conocía la contraseña. 

Se quedó un momento mirando la estatua, pensando lo que podía hacer a continuación, cuando ésta se hizo a un lado y de detrás de ella salió Fawkes. El fénix dio un par de círculos sobre un sorprendido Harry y luego volvió a entrar en el pasadizo. Harry subió la escalera tras él y cruzó la puerta abierta del despacho del ilustre director.

La estancia estaba exactamente como la recordaba, salvo que los instrumentos de plata que él mismo había roto hacía apenas dos meses volvían a estar en su sitio en perfecto estado. Los retratos de las paredes estaban despiertos, la mayoría observándolo a él. Phineas Nigellus no se encontraba en su retrato. Al fondo del despacho, Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su mesa, escribiendo en un largo pergamino.

"Buenas tardes, Harry", lo saludó, dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa sin dejar de escribir. "Siéntate, por favor."

Harry se sentó en frente de él, al otro lado de la mesa. Dumbledore, con la mano que no usaba para escribir, cogió la varita y convocó una bandeja con zumo de calabaza y galletas para Harry, que cogió una.

"Gracias."

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el director dejó la pluma y dio un golpe con la varita al pergamino, que se enrolló solo y fue volando hasta un estante cercano. Entrecruzó los dedos y miró a Harry a los ojos.

"Bien, Harry, como ya te dije, hoy vamos a empezar con la Oclumancia. Como ya estuviste practicándola el pasado curso con el profesor Snape, supongo que no tardarás mucho en dominarla. ¿Has practicado algo durante el verano?" Harry negó con la cabeza, algo avergonzado. No había estado pensando precisamente en practicar Oclumancia durante el verano. "Bueno, en realidad me lo esperaba. ¿Has tenido alguna visión¿Has sentido el estado de ánimo de Voldemort?" el chico volvió a negar, y Dumbledore entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

"Profesor... ¿por qué tengo que aprender Oclumancia todavía? Quiero decir, Voldemort ya no necesita engañarme ¿no? Y mis visiones podrían ser útiles". Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Harry, Voldemort sabe ahora que tú tienes cierto acceso a su mente, y puede defenderse. Él también es un experto en Oclumancia, y puede cerrar su mente. Es cierto que si está furioso o eufórico por algo seguramente tú podrás notarlo, pero él sabe controlar sus emociones, y no se permitirá sentir nada por miedo a que tú descubras sus planes, estoy seguro. Aun así, cabe la posibilidad de que él entre en tu mente para sacar información, o incluso para transmitirte falsas imágenes y pensamientos. El vínculo que hay entre vuestras mentes es muy extraño, y no sabemos qué puede provocar, por lo que debemos estar prevenidos. Por eso debes aprender Oclumancia, para saber defenderte pase lo que pase. Además, nunca está de más saber nuevas técnicas ¿no?", con la varita, convocó otro vaso de zumo de calabaza y bebió un largo trago. "Bueno ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

"Sí, tengo otra… ¿por qué ha matado Voldemort a los Finch-Fletchley?"

Dumbledore suspiró lentamente.

"En realidad no lo sabemos, Harry. Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas. Yo creo que era una especie de… rito de iniciación, o algo así. O estaban desentrenados, y querían recuperar fuerzas. Tal vez… tal vez algún mortífago no tenía mucha simpatía a Justin, y aprovechó que sus padres eran muggles. Pero no podemos estar seguros. ¿Algo más?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, y luego imitó a Dumbledore, que se estaba levantando y empuñando su varita.

"Necesitaremos algo más de espacio..." dijo, y con un elegante movimiento de muñeca empujó la mesa a un lado, dejando más espacio en el centro de la sala. Fawkes, que había estado todo el rato sobre la mesa, al lado del director, levantó el vuelo y se colocó en su percha, más cerca de ellos." Quiero que cierres los ojos y respires hondo, Harry. Deja tu mente en blanco, poco a poco. No te concentres en un pensamiento concreto, no te aferres a nada. Respira hondo, despacio, tranquilamente. No hay prisa..."

Harry obedeció, se dejó llevar. Fue vaciando lentamente su mente de todos los recuerdos, uno a uno. Se sentía allí, de pie, con los ojos cerrados, respirando acompasadamente.

Entonces, oyó una voz lejana diciendo algo incomprensible, y sintió otra presencia. Alguien que intentaba acceder a él, alguien con un poder muy superior al de Snape, aunque no sabía por qué tenía esa seguridad. Pasaron imágenes por su mente, imágenes de su infancia que creía haber olvidado hacía tiempo. De pronto, tenía dos años, y lloraba desgarradoramente porque sus tíos habían regalado a Dudley un sonajero que su primo agitaba delante de él para darle envidia... o estaba encerrado en su alacena, observando cómo Dudley montaba su triciclo por mitad del pasillo... o veía a tía Petunia abrazar y besar a su hijo mientras él fregaba los platos...

Pero poco a poco las imágenes fueron difuminándose, perdiendo la nitidez. Y se dio cuenta de que tenía la varita en la mano, y de que estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, y de que el director tenía su propia varita en alto y murmuraba algo, con los ojos fijos en él. Cogió su varita con fuerza y dijo el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente:

"_¡Expelliarmus!_"

Pero no funcionó. Dumbledore hizo un ligero movimiento de muñeca y el hechizo ni lo rozó. Frustrado, Harry perdió ligeramente la concentración y volvió a ver más imágenes: estaba en la cabaña en medio del mar, y veía en el reloj de su primo que se acercaba su deprimente cumpleaños número once… estaba en el bosque, caminando junto a Malfoy, y una sombra se acercaba a él…

Logró recuperar la concentración, y volvió a ver el borroso despacho de Dumbledore. Apretó de nuevo su varita, buscando algo más efectivo que el _Expelliarmus, _y recordó las clases del ED. Debía buscar un hechizo, y rápido, antes de perder la concentración. Hurgó en su memoria, y sólo encontró uno:

"_¡Expecto Patronum!_"

El ciervo salió de la varita, firme y seguro, y se acercó con un ligero trote a Dumbledore. Harry notó que la presencia del director se iba de su mente, y podía ver con claridad. Y vio que el ciervo no había atacado al director, sino que estaba junto a él. Y Dumbledore lo estaba acariciando.

Un segundo después, el ciervo se desintegró en el aire, y Harry se quedó mirando anonadado el lugar en que había estado.

"¿Qué… qué ha pasado?"

"He intentado penetrar en tu mente, Harry. Ven, siéntate."

Harry se dejó guiar por el director y se sentó. Se sintió mejor en cuanto tomó un poco de zumo de calabaza.

"¿Por qué el _Patronus_ no lo ha atacado, señor?"

Dumbledore sonrió amargamente.

"Porque el _Patronus_ era Cornamenta, y me ha reconocido". Había un brillo de nostalgia en su mirada, y Harry se preguntó cuánto había conocido Dumbledore a sus padres, si simplemente habrían tenido una relación director-alumno o habría habido afecto. Desde luego, el hombre los echaba de menos, eso se notaba en su mirada.

"Bueno, lo has hecho bastante bien, pero se puede mejorar mucho. Eso era sólo para ver tu nivel, ahora empezarás a aprender de verdad. Para empezar, te has defendido y has sido capaz de pronunciar esos hechizos porque estabas preparado y tenías la mente en blanco, pero dudo que alguien que quiera explorar tu mente vaya a esperar a que te concentres. Tendremos que dominar eso, aunque aún no.

"Los hechizos que has empleado no son muy fuertes, a no ser, claro est�, que tu enemigo sea un dementor. Deberás tener preparados algunos hechizos, aparte de que te enseñaré uno en concreto para evadirte de la presencia ajena.

"También debes seleccionar recuerdos. Elije los pensamientos que no te conviene que el otro vea y ocúltalos, y resalta otros que sí te interesa que descubran. Así puedes incluso engañarlo y hacer que vea información falsa.

Dumbledore no se había sentado, por lo que Harry supuso que no habían terminado la clase. Se sentía ligeramente mareado, pero se levantó y cogió la varita.

"Empezaremos por el hechizo. El que yo he utilizado es _Legeremens, _supongo que ya lo conoces por las lecciones con el profesor Snape. Pero tengo entendido que no te enseñó la defensa ¿cierto?" Harry asintió. "El hechizo se llama _Fermamens_, y es bastante sencillo de realizar. El problema es que normalmente en esas situaciones no dominas del todo tu mente, así que se vuelve algo más difícil. El movimiento es rápido y circular. Repítelo."

Harry imitó el movimiento de Dumbledore y pronunció el hechizo.

"Bien, ahora vamos a repetir el ejercicio anterior. Vuelve a dejar la mente en blanco, pero ahora esfuérzate en no olvidar este hechizo, concéntrate sólo en él."

El chico respiró hondo y empezó a desalojar su mente, aferrándose al hechizo. Fue más difícil que la vez anterior, ya que no podía dejar de recordar el movimiento y la palabra necesarios. Inmediatamente volvió a sentir la mente de Dumbledore intentando invadir la suya, y vio algunas imágenes difusas, pero se concentró y pronunció el hechizo. Dumbledore se retiró y la mente de Harry volvió a aclararse para ver a Dumbledore agachado, con las manos en las rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente. El director, que de nuevo parecía muy viejo, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Albus levantó la mirada y dirigió una sonrisa amarga a Harry.

"Aprendes rápido."

"¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?"

"Sí, claro. Creo que lo dejaremos por hoy, Harry. Vas muy bien, ya seguiremos el jueves. No olvides vaciar tu mente todas las noches, sin olvidar el hechizo."

"¿Funcionará si Voldemort intenta contactar conmigo a tanta distancia?"

"Sí, la distancia no es problema. La pregunta es si la relación que existe entre vuestras mentes será vencida por el hechizo, pero creo que pronto lo comprobaremos ¿no?"

Harry asintió.

"Bien, profesor, hasta el jueves."

"Hasta el jueves, Harry."

El chico salió del despacho, guiado de nuevo por Fawkes. Bajó la escalera, reflexionando.

"Ya está viejo", pensó. "Trata de dirigir una guerra, pero no es lo que era. No debería estar aún trabajando tan duro, debería retirarse. Él apoya a todo el mundo, pero nadie lo apoya a él."

* * *

"Blaise¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?" preguntó Harry al Slytherin antes de que saliera. 

Estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, y la gente estaba ya saliendo. Todos reían y comentaban lo que habían logrado, pero Zabini se había dirigido hacia la puerta en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, en cuanto Harry había dado la clase por terminada. Se había esforzado al máximo en las dos clases, la de monitores y la de alumnos, y Harry no tenía ninguna pega. El rubio conocía todos los hechizos que habían usado, y muchos más de los que Harry nunca había oído hablar. Desde luego, no parecía un alumno de quinto.

Blaise se detuvo y dio un largo suspiro resignado antes de girarse y caminar hacia Harry. Ya sólo quedaban ellos dos en la Sala. Se colocó frente a él y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, sin decir palabra. Harry se sintió algo incómodo frente a él.

"Yo quería preguntarte…"

"¿… por qué estoy en el ED?", interrumpió él. Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió, y Zabini sonrió. No era una sonrisa alegre, ni mucho menos. Parecía que no había sonreído en mucho tiempo. Sólo dobló un poco la comisura de la boca. "Te extraña ver a un Slytherin aquí ¿verdad? Supongo que creerás que soy un espía de ellos, o algo… Pero tranquilo, no me caen bien Malfoy ni todos esos idiotas que me han tocado por compañeros. Sólo estoy aquí para ver si puedo aprender algo más de magia."

Harry se quedó algo sorprendido por esa respuesta. No estaba muy seguro de si Blaise le caía bien.

"Pareces saber más que cualquiera de nosotros sobre magia" él se encogió de hombros.

"Ya, pero aquí practico los hechizos. Recuerdo los elementales y, con algo de suerte, aprenderé alguno más."

"¿Dónde aprendiste todo lo que sabes?"

"Aquí."

"Imposible. Los profesores no nos han enseñado nada de lo que tú sabes."

"¿Y quién ha dicho que lo he aprendido de los profesores? Desde que llegué aquí he estado aprendiendo en la biblioteca. Aprendía de los libros y practicaba en mi tiempo libre. En segundo ya era capaz de batirme en duelo con los de séptimo" volvió a sonreír con una mueca de desprecio, "y dejé de tener miedo a esos estúpidos de mi casa que siguen a Voldemort."

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

"Has pronunciado su nombre. ¿Y eso?"

El Slytherin volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"No le tengo miedo a él, y menos a su nombre. Es una tontería eso de "Quien-Tú-Sabes". Me parece mentira que gente seria e importante tenga pánico a un simple nombre."

Harry asintió. Él también había creído siempre eso.

"¿En qué trabajan tus padres?"

"Mi padre tiene un bar en el callejón Knockturn. Mi madre está muerta."

"Vaya… Lo siento…"

"No lo hagas. No sirve de nada sentirlo, eso no la va a devolver a la vida. Yo no lo siento. Seguramente si siguiera viva estaría muy triste. Lo prefiero así."

"¿Cómo murió?"

"Se interpuso entre Bellatrix Lestrange y un muggle al que estaba torturando. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia" Blaise miró a Harry fijamente, clavando sus ojos de un verde claro, apagado, en el verde esmeralda de los de él. "Fue dos días antes de la muerte de los tuyos."

Harry no supo qué decir a eso. Se quedó mudo, y apartó la mirada.

"He oído", siguió Blaise "que tú también tienes un asunto pendiente con Lestrange. Mató a tu padrino ¿no? En el Departamento de Misterios."

Harry asintió.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Dumbledore no dijo el lugar."

"Al bar de mi padre de vez en cuando viene algún miembro importante del Ministerio. Y los borrachos cantan muy bien. Éste en concreto dijo…"

Blaise miró a Harry de arriba abajo. Como reflexionando si debía decirlo o no.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Dijo… que había una curiosa… profecía…"

Harry se puso inmediatamente pálido, y Zabini entrecerró los ojos.

"Vaya, así que es cierto… Tienes suerte de que no lo oyera mi padre, el mundo mágico en pleno lo habría sabido en menos de un segundo… La verdad es que no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo, amigo."

Volvió a hacer esa mueca, mera imitación de una sonrisa, y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Harry anonadado. Antes de salir, Blaise se volvió a mirarlo.

"Potter… Si matas a Voldemort, salvas al mundo y todo ese rollo, te agradecería que no tocaras a Lestrange… Es mía."

* * *

Ya estoy aquí! 

Si! No es una ilusión... El capítulo 7!

Siento muchísimo el retraso, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder... ¡Lo siento!

Bueno, dedico el capítulo a María, que me ha ayudado un montón a escribirlo. Y, por supuesto, a todos vosotros, mis queridos lectores. ¡Espero no defraudaros!

Pero tampoco me defraudéis vosotros... Últimamente he recibido muy pocos reviews, y a este paso voy a terminar deprimiéndome... Me temo que si no cambiamos esa actitud tendré que hacerme la mala y empezaré con amenazas de tipo "hasta que no tenga 20 reviews, despedíos del siguiente cap!" Espero no tener que recurrir a eso... Vosotros sabréis...

Bueno, ahora van los agradecimientos...

**Barby-Black: **Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior. La verdad es que el diálogo de Harry y Dumbledore no lo hice en plan cómico, pero parece que ha gustado... Y yo me alegro, por supuesto. No sabía que tenía sentido del humor, jaja. A ver si puedo poner algún duelo de Harry y Snape. Tendrá que haber Defensa práctica¿no? Gracias por la idea. La verdad es que no he puesto a Zabini muy simpático, pero espero que te guste el personaje... Bueno¡muchas gracias!

**sanarita31: **¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el primer entrenamiento, aunque personalmente lo veo un poco soso... A ver si me das tu opinión. Creo que cuando acabemos con la Oclumancia se pondrá más interesante. Y el próximo capítulo lleva entrenamiento de Quidditch, espero que te guste.

**Lord Sparky:** Jaja, me he reído mucho con tu review. ¿Por qué odias a Ron? Es un poco tonto, pero es muy gracioso y a mí me cae muy bien. Me temo que Blaise no va a sustituirlo. La verdad es que tiene un carácter... Creo que no le pegaría a Harry de mejor amigo. ¡Espero tu opinión sobre él pronto!

**ann magus: **Uf... Te pediría que reconsideraras tus palabras. ¿Estás diciendo que escribo como Rowling? Creo que aún me falta mucho para eso... ¡Muchísimas gracias! Mas dejao pasmá...

**fweasley:** ¡Gracias, intentaré seguir igual! O mejor...

En resumen... ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! Uf, qué pesá soy...

Por favor, espero vuestras opiniones¿Qué os ha parecido la actitud de Blaise?. ¿Y la clase de Oclumancia?. ¿He sido demasiado dura con Justin?.

¡Estoy desesperada! Reviewsssssssssssssssss

¡Hasta el próximo!

amandablack13


	8. Bajo el haya

**8. Bajo el haya**

"Potter¿qué diablos estás haciendo?"

El aludido levantó la cabeza, asustado, y se encontró con los impenetrables ojos negros de Snape, que le dirigía la mirada de odio que guardaba sólo para él.

Estaban en la clase de Pociones, la mañana del jueves, preparando una especialmente difícil poción para confundir los sentidos, y Harry estaba pensando en las palabras de Blaise del día anterior. Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había añadido a su poción ojos de escarabajo en lugar de huevos de rana. Por desgracia, Snape se había percatado ya de este hecho, y se acercaba a su mesa con paso decidido y una triunfal sonrisa curvando sus labios.

"Vaya, Potter, creo que habrá que quitar diez puntos a Gryffindor por tu falta de atención en mi clase."

Ya estaba tardando en quitar algún punto , pensó Harry, deprimido. Snape sacó su varita y murmuró _ ¡Evanesco! _, y el fruto del trabajo de Harry durante la última hora y media desapareció sin dejar rastro.

"Para el próximo día quiero una redacción de medio metro sobre la preparación y usos de esta poción. Y, si quieres aprobar Pociones, Potter, te aconsejo que te centres en lo que estás haciendo. En el Ministerio no admiten aurores que no sepan distinguir entre un veneno y un zumo de calabaza, así que necesitarás más que una cicatriz para llegar a algo."

Malfoy y los demás rieron. Harry apretó los dientes y se tragó la respuesta que le rondaba por la cabeza; no quería perder más puntos, y sabía que lo que Snape pretendía era provocarlo.

En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase, y Harry, muy agradecido, empezó a recoger los ingredientes.

Salió con Ron y Hermione de la clase, pero, cuando iban a salir de las mazmorras, la mochila se le rasgó y sus libros cayeron al suelo.

"Id vosotros, yo os alcanzaré luego –dijo a sus amigos, y empezó a recoger los libros. Cuando lo hubo recogido todo y metido en la mochila, reparada mágicamente, corrió hacia la esquina por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos. Pero entonces tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, y su varita voló hasta caer a un par de metros de él."

Y Draco Malfoy la cogió. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y un chico pálido que, por lo que tenía entendido, se llamaba Nott, lo habían rodeado. Malfoy jugó un poco con la varita de Harry.

"Creo que quedó algo pendiente el curso pasado entre nosotros, Potter."

Harry no dijo nada. Se levantó lentamente y observó a sus oponentes. Crabbe y Goyle chocaban sus nudillos amenazadoramente. Estaba claro que no habían venido a tener una charla amistosa.

Malfoy guardó la varita de Harry y sacó la suya, con una sonrisa. Apuntó a Harry con ella.

"Malfoy, será mejor que devuelvas a Potter su varita. "

Malfoy palideció a una velocidad asombrosa y su cuello se giró instantáneamente hacia la izquierda, de donde provenía la voz.

Blaise Zabini estaba apoyado en la pared, con gesto tranquilo. Tenía una mano apoyada en el asa de su mochila, que llevaba colgada de un solo hombro, y la otra metida en el bolsillo, y observaba a Malfoy con la cabeza ladeada y una media sonrisa.

"Tú…", murmuró Nott, entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada de odio.

"Exacto: yo. Vas mejorando, Nott, tu percepción es cada día más aguda."

"Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Zabini. Vete por donde has venido" dijo Malfoy, desafiante.

"Malfoy, este pasillo aún no es propiedad de tu padre. De hecho, creo que Lucius no podrá comprar nada en un tiempo… Así que creo que me quedaré aquí."

"Esto no es asunto tuyo."

"Ya lo sé, pero me parecía que cuatro a uno, y además desarmado, no era una buena proporción. Así que he venido a igualar un poco la situación. Bueno, yo tengo clase ahora¿vas a darle la varita a Potter, o tendré que quitártela con mis propias manos?"

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se movió. Blaise alzó una ceja y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Veo que no recuerdas la última vez que nos enfrentamos. Déjame que te refresque la memoria –sacó la mano del bolsillo y fue contando con los dedos-. Seis a uno; uno petrificado, dos vomitando, otro gritando como una niña al ser perseguido por un enjambre de abejas… El último eras tú¿no?"

El blanco apergaminado de la cara de Malfoy pasó a un rosa claro. Por un momento pareció pensar en echarle un maleficio a Zabini, pero vio que el rubio suspiraba y sacaba la varita, y desechó inmediatamente la idea. Tiró a Harry su varita y se alejó hacia las mazmorras, seguido de sus amigos.

"Me las pagarás, Zabini… Tarde o temprano, pero pagarás por esto."

Blaise se limitó a ensanchar un poco más su sonrisa, y volvió a meter la varita en el bolsillo. Entonces se fijó en Harry, y su sonrisa desapareció.

"Potter, te sugiero que prestes más atención. Yo no estaré siempre cuidando tus espaldas¿sabes?"

"Me han cogido desprevenido."

"Lo sé. Debes estar más atento. Es como decía Moody… Alerta permanente."

Zabini le dirigió una nueva media sonrisa y dio media vuelta.

"Gracias, Blaise."

El chico levantó una mano en señal de despedida y se alejó hacia las mazmorras.

Harry dio una voltereta en el aire y descendió suavemente. El resto del equipo lo siguió, y pronto estuvieron todos en el suelo. Harry paseó una mirada por sus colegas y sonrió, orgulloso. Ese año ganarían la copa de nuevo, sin duda alguna.

"Bien, chicos, este es el primer entrenamiento. Aún falta mucho para el comienzo de la temporada, pero quiero que empecemos a entrenar. La Copa queda muy bien en el despacho de McGonagall, y no vamos a sacarla de ahí¿verdad?"

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Pues vamos a ello. Ron, por favor, trae las pelotas. El resto a sus respectivas posiciones."

El equipo de Gryffindor se dispersó. Cuando Ron ocupó su lugar en los aros de gol, Harry tocó el silbato y soltó las cuatro pelotas.

De inmediato se inició el juego. Harry iba buscando la snitch, pero tenía el ojo puesto en cómo jugaban los demás.

Ron atrapó bastantes tiradas, pero le era muy difícil detener a las imparables cazadoras. Miriam y Katie lo hacían genial, pero no podían superar a Ginny, que era muy rápida. Apenas se distinguía una mancha roja cruzando el aire cuando aceleraba. Los golpeadores, Sloper y Kirke, también daban lo mejor de sí. No tenían ni punto de comparación con los gemelos Weasley, pero lo hacían bastante bien. Harry había pensado en sustituirlos, pero supo que si Angelina los había escogido sería porque eran los mejores, así que los dejó.

Cuando Harry atrapó la snitch por decimosexta vez, decidieron que habían jugado estupendamente y que podían descansar.

Harry no podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara cuando todos salieron de los vestuarios para dirigirse al castillo. Con ese equipo no podía perder.

Era sábado por la tarde, un sábado de mediados de septiembre, pero hacía un día de primavera. Por eso casi todos los alumnos estaban fuera, metiendo los pies en el lago, haciendo los deberes o tumbados sobre la hierba contemplando el paisaje.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban bajo un haya haciendo una aburrida redacción para Historia de la Magia sobre el gobierno de los gnomos en el siglo XVI. O, más bien, Harry y Ron estaban copiando la redacción de Hermione mientras ella leía.

Harry terminó antes de copiar y se incorporó para sentarse junto a Hermione. Ella cerró el libro y miró hacia el lago, como él. Ginny y otras chicas de su curso estaban mojándose los pies en la orilla.

"¿Cómo lo llevas, Harry?" preguntó de pronto la chica, sorprendiéndole. Se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba en serio, y pensó un poco antes de contestar.

"Voy tirando. Podría estar mucho peor" fue la elaborada respuesta.

Hermione clavó sus ojos marrones en los de él, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Entonces sonrió ampliamente y, de pronto, lo abrazó y le susurró desde su espalda:

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo¿verdad? Para lo que quieras. Y con Ron también; aunque no tenga mucho tacto, es una buena persona. Que sepas que estaremos contigo, Harry. Hasta el final."

Harry estuvo a punto de contarle a Hermione entonces toda la historia de la profecía, pero se contuvo, pues no quería preocuparlos más, ni que se compadecieran de él.

Se separaron lentamente, y Harry vio sorprendido que la chica se pasaba la manga por los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

"Gracias, Hermione. Sois los mejores amigos que he tenido, y sé que podré contar con vosotros. Muchas gracias."

Ella volvió a sonreír y a mirar el paisaje. Entonces Ron terminó de copiar y se acercó también a ellos, sentándose al otro lado de Hermione.

"¿Qué hacéis?"

Y entonces Harry la vio. Hermione estaba diciendo algo, pero sus oídos se habían bloqueado, y sus ojos sólo la veían a ella, nublando todo lo demás.

Estaba corriendo a orillas del lago, persiguiendo a una chica de su clase. Su pelo se ondulaba tras ella, saltando y moviéndose caprichosamente. Sus ojos parecían brillar, alumbrando todo a su alrededor. Su piel era blanca, lo que contrastaba con el pelo, de un rojo vivo, y le hacía parecer un ángel.

Acababa de atrapar a la otra chica, y ahora las dos se revolvían por el suelo, sin parar de reír. Entonces ella miró hacia donde estaba Harry, y al pelinegro se le paró el corazón unos segundos, para luego comenzar a latir a una velocidad asombrosa. Una parte de su mente le gritó: "¡Harry, despierta¡Esa es Ginny!", pero él no hizo caso. De pronto estaba descubriendo nuevas sensaciones en su interior. Se entretuvo contemplándola embobado, hasta que una voz inoportuna lo sacó de su trance, devolviéndolo bruscamente a la realidad.

"Harry... ¡Harry!"

"¿Eh¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No has escuchado? Estábamos diciendo de ir a ver a Hagrid. Hace mucho que no hablamos con él. ¿Tú qué dices?"

"Eh, sí, estaría bien. Pero¿ahora?"

"Claro. ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

"Eh… no, claro que no."

"Pues entonces vamos."

Los tres se levantaron y echaron a andar hacia la cabaña, Harry lanzando miradas disimuladas por encima del hombro a cierta pelirroja. Hagrid los invitó a un té y charló muy animadamente con Ron y Hermione, pero Harry no prestaba atención a la conversación. Se mantuvo aparte, pensando sobre lo que le acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso¿Desde cuándo había empezado a ver él algo más en la hermana pequeña de Ron? Se imaginó la cara de su amigo si se enterara de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y se hizo una firme promesa de no decirle nada.

"Harry¿qué te pasa?" interrumpió de nuevo sus cábalas una voz, esta vez la de Hagrid. "Estás muy callado hoy."

"¿Eh?" repitió Harry la inteligente muletilla. No estaba muy imaginativo en ese momento. "Oh, no es nada. Sólo estaba… pensando."

Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogante, y Harry simplemente tomó un trago de su té y se esforzó en escuchar la conversación.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Orden?" preguntó. Hagrid frunció el ceño.

"No muy bien, la verdad. No creo que me maten por deciros que no tenemos ni idea de qué es lo que están tramando los mortífagos… Hace tiempo que no convocan reunión, y Snape no puede sacar mucho…"

Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos al instante, y Harry, después de tres o cuatro instantes más, también.

"¿Snape? –preguntó, y Hagrid palideció ligeramente."

"Vaya, por eso sí que podrían matarme…"

"Entonces se confirma lo que todos sospechábamos; el trabajo de Snape es espiar a Voldemort", anunció Hermione, contenta.

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!"

"No, pero se deduce. Pero entonces… ¿Voldemort cree que es uno de ellos?"

"No diré más, ya he metido suficiente la pata."

"¡Vamos, Hagrid¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Cuéntanos algo…"

"No, Ron, Dumbledore cree que no debéis saber más de lo necesario."

"¿Otra vez con eso¿Es que Dumbledore no recuerda lo que pasó el curso pasado? Creía que tenía mejor memoria… Yo, desde luego, no puedo olvidarlo."

Hagrid fulminó a Harry con los ojos, sin saber si compadecerse del chico o enfadarse porque había insultado a la memoria de Dumbledore. Finalmente, dijo:

"Snape está dentro del círculo, aunque creemos que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis sospecha de él. Él nos ha dado la mayoría de la información. Pero esto no lo habéis oído de mí¿de acuerdo?"

Los tres chicos asintieron.

"Por cierto¿cómo está Grawp?" preguntó Hermione entonces, sabiendo por la expresión de Hagrid que no le convenía hacer más preguntas embarazosas. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del semigigante a la mención de su "hermanito", y se puso a contarles inmediatamente todos los progresos que había hecho.

"¡Oh, está genial! Ahora ya ni siquiera tengo que atarlo, se porta muy bien. De vez en cuando pregunta por ti, Hermione, quiere verte otra vez. ¿Qué os parecería…?"

"¡Ni se te ocurra, Hagrid¡No pienso volver a acercarme a él!"

"Está bien, está bien, pero se desilusionará mucho… Está muy solo, el pobre, sólo tiene mi visita, y últimamente estoy bastante ocupado con las clases…" intentó atacarlos con una mirada de cordero degollado, pero esa táctica en Hagrid resultaba más bien cómica, y no los reblandeció en absoluto.

Después de un rato más hablando, los tres amigos y el semigigante se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Ya estaban tomando el postre cuando Snape se levantó de su silla. Nadie en el Comedor le prestó atención, pero Harry vio que se agarraba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo, donde él sabía que estaba grabada la Marca Tenebrosa. Miraba fijamente a Dumbledore. El director, tras observarlo un momento, muy serio, asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Snape entonces echó a andar hacia la puerta que había detrás de la mesa, y Harry pudo ver su cara; estaba muy pálido, y le temblaba levemente el labio inferior.

Harry intercambió una mirada significativa con Hermione, pero Ron no se había enterado de nada y estaba centrado en su plato.

"Parece que esta noche va a haber reunión –susurró la chica, y Harry asintió."

"Tal vez debería bajar mis defensas…"

"Ni se te ocurra, Harry. Para espiar ya está Snape, y no necesitan a nadie más. "

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Me siento un poco inútil. Me gustaría pertenecer a la Orden."

"Pero sabes perfectamente que no nos van a dejar entrar hasta que seamos mayores de edad. No podemos hacer nada, Harry. Y si Dumbledore ha aumentado las clases de Oclumancia será por algo. No quiere que tengas más sueños."

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… Sólo me gustaría saber qué está pasando exactamente, y que no me traten como a un crío."

Hermione se mordió el labio.

"No tengo más hambre. ¿Venís a la Sala Común?"

Harry asintió y Ron, tras echar una mirada de pena al pastel de calabaza que acababa de empezar, también. Se levantaron y salieron del Comedor en silencio, reflexionando sobre acontecimientos que a veces los desbordaban.

Severus Snape cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó un momento contra ella, respirando hondo. Aquello era más duro de lo que podía soportar.

Levantó la mano derecha, en la que tenía un anillo que representaba una serpiente. Acercándolo a sus labios, murmuró "Morsmordre", e inmediatamente sintió bajo el ombligo aquella sensación de succión que provocaban los trasladores.

Apareció en un solitario cementerio, el que siempre aparecía en sus peores pesadillas, y se estremeció ligeramente. A su alrededor se oían susurros de capas que se movían hacia un claro en el centro del cementerio. Él también se dirigió hacia allí, y se colocó dentro del círculo que se estaba formando en torno a una alta figura que permanecía de pie, observándolos a todos.

"Queridos hermanos" dijo, con una voz extrañamente aguda y fría, tan fría que helaba la sangre en las venas. "Cómo me alegro de poder veros una vez más.

Poco a poco se fueron llenando los huecos en el círculo de mortífagos. Severus podía oler el sudor provocado por el miedo en aquellos estúpidos. Ninguno seguía fielmente a Voldemort, todos le temían. Al principio les había entusiasmado la idea. ¡Torturar muggles, qué divertido! Poco a poco se habían dado cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No podían escapar, él los tenía atrapados. Habían visto cómo su adorado líder torturaba y mataba a los traidores. No sólo a los traidores, de hecho. El más mínimo error suponía el peor de los castigos.

Nadie compartía ya los ideales de Voldemort, lo seguían por miedo. Con la posible excepción de Macnair, o Malfoy, que disfrutaban matando. Y Bella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al dirigir su mirada hacia ella. Se encontraba justo en frente de él. Estaba tranquila, relajada. Su cuerpo había sufrido mucho en Azkaban, sí, pero aún conservaba aquella misteriosa belleza, aquella sensualidad que lo hipnotizaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya no era un crío. No podía dejarse llevar. Ella era una asesina, sin ningún escrúpulo. La había visto torturar a Megan Finch-Fletchley, levitándola en medio de la sala de estar, mientras su marido gritaba e intentaba cogerla. Había visto su cara, y estaba sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! Disfrutando con el sufrimiento de la mujer, que se revolvía en el aire desesperadamente, sin dejar de proferir alaridos de dolor.

Y estaba allí, mirándose las uñas tranquilamente, sin remordimientos, sin pesadillas, sin nada que la inquietase. Mientras que él había pasado noches en vela, intentando contener el sueño para no tener que ver de nuevo aquella niña de diez años que lo miraba, cubierta de sangre, o aquel muggle sollozando mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos, para no escuchar los gritos de dolor de todas las personas inocentes que se habían cruzado por equivocación en el camino de aquel demente que se creía el rey del mundo.

¿Cómo diablos había podido admirarlo hacía años, por muy confundidas que tuviera las ideas¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de su error?

Pensó en Dumbledore, y ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas. Él había confiado en Severus desde el principio, le había dado trabajo, una razón para seguir luchando, para no rendirse. Había confesado todo esperando una muerte rápida, tal vez con la intención de borrar un poco la culpa de su corazón.

Pero Dumbledore no había levantado la varita. Al contrario. Le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa. Le explicó lo grande que era la vida, la estupidez que sería desperdiciarla. La crueldad que suponía acabar con ella. Severus escuchó, sintiendo que algo en su interior temblaba al oír aquello. Sintiendo que renacía.

Aparte de Dumbledore, nadie simpatizaba mucho con él, pero en realidad no le importaba. No había intentado acercarse a la gente, porque no se sentía uno de ellos. No era bueno en relaciones. Desde pequeño se había juntado con los de Slytherin, pero en realidad no había amistad entre ellos. Sólo eran compañeros de oficio, al servicio de Voldemort. Nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos, pero en realidad no los necesitaba. Se valía por sí mismo.

Prestó atención a la reunión. Voldemort había empezado a hablar de los ideales que seguían todos ellos, como era su costumbre. Siempre empezaba las reuniones con uno de sus discursos. Le encantaba montar el numerito, sentir que lo admiraban, que era un buen líder. Pero sus discursos no tenían ninguna semejanza con los de Dumbledore. Se basaba en el miedo para persuadir, y Severus no sentía nada al oírlo, sólo repulsión.

Empezó a pedir informes, y esta vez Severus sí escuchó atentamente. Debía comunicar a Dumbledore cada movimiento que realizaban.

Un encapuchado al que Snape no conocía, puesto que se había unido hacía poco, dijo que acababa de donar una buena bolsa de oro a Fudge, con lo que había garantizado algo más de discreción en lo referente al traslado de los gigantes. Otro informó de que los dementores habían encontrado un buen escondite en un pueblo muggle muy apartado, y que estaban preparados para luchar. Entonces Voldemort se plantó frente a Severus, y éste sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

"Severus… ¿Hay alguna noticia¿Qué hace Dumbledore?"

El profesor puso su mente en guardia, preparado para el ataque. Levantó todas sus defensas. Voldemort sabía cuando alguien le mentía, y sólo con la Oclumancia se podía ocultar algo de él.

"Nada nuevo, mi señor. Dumbledore intenta averiguar vuestro próximo movimiento, pero en realidad no tiene ni idea."

Como eso era en parte verdad, Severus dejó que las imágenes y las palabras de Dumbledore afloraran, teniendo cuidado de esconder otras. Sentía a Voldemort hurgando en su mente, buscando cualquier signo de mentiras. Sabía que sospechaba de él, por lo que debía extremar la precaución. Al volver frente a él, alegando que no había podido llegar antes sin levantar sospechas por parte de Dumbledore, y soportando un duro examen para comprobar si mentía, Voldemort lo había aceptado de nuevo en el círculo, pero nunca había confiado del todo en él.

"¿Y Potter?"

"¿Potter? Pues sigue llevando el ED, el grupo de defensa, ahora oficialmente. Lo han nombrado capitán del equipo de Quidditch."

"Lo noto… afectado por lo de Black. ¿Cómo está?"

Severus sólo mostró su sorpresa con un parpadeo. ¿Lo… notaba¿Voldemort sentía a Potter?

"Bueno, sí, está bastante triste. Al parecer apreciaba mucho a Black. Ahora pasa mucho tiempo solo, a veces volando encima del lago."

"Vaya, Bella, parece que has trastornado al pobre chico… ¿No te da pena?"

Bellatrix rió por lo bajo.

"El problema es que ahora el Ministerio ya no busca a Black, sino a Pettigrew. Eso no fue muy inteligente por tu parte…"

Ella dejó inmediatamente de reír.

"Lo siento, mi señor. No pensé en eso en el momento. Sabéis que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo."

"Lo sé, Bella, lo sé. Tranquila. De todas formas lo habrían descubierto tarde o temprano. Sigamos. Scrackford¿qué has averiguado?"

Después de que todos hubieran informado de sus actividades, Voldemort paseó la mirada por todos ellos en silencio.

"Hermanos míos" dijo, alzando su voz helada, "habéis cumplido muy bien. Se os recompensará por vuestro trabajo. Bella, elige a diez de tu confianza y quédate con ellos aquí. El resto podéis iros. Nos reuniremos pronto. Tened cuidado, hermanos."

Todos se inclinaron ante su señor y le besaron los pies antes de retirarse. Esperaron a que Bellatrix escogiera a algunos, y se fueron desapareciendo.

Severus se apareció también, pero no en Hogwarts, sino a unos metros, tras una tumba, para poder escuchar.

"Amigos" oyó la voz de Voldemort, "vais a cumplir una misión muy importante, tal vez la más importante que hagáis. Como ya sabéis, varios de mis más fieles seguidores están presos en Azkaban en estos momentos. Ya no hay dementores allí, puesto que están todos bajo mis órdenes, pero los aurores la custodian, y la vigilancia está muy bien organizada. Pero, por supuesto, no pueden superar a mis mortífagos. ¿Estáis dispuestos a ir en una misión de rescate?"

Se oyó un vago murmullo de asentimiento. Como si tuvieran otra opción. Severus cambió de posición e inclinó la cabeza, para oír mejor.

"Bien, el plan es el siguiente. Vosotros…" se calló de pronto.

"¿Sí, maestro?" dijo alguien tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Espera."

Y entonces Severus lo sintió. Era Voldemort, y había detectado su presencia. Había bajado las defensas de su mente por un segundo, y lo habían descubierto. Juró por lo bajo e intentó volver a construir las murallas, eliminando recuerdos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había entrado.

Sólo tenía una opción; salir de allí. No sabría cómo iban a asaltar Azkaban, mas no podía arriesgarse a que lo cogieran. No le preocupaba su vida, pero la Orden necesitaba un espía en el círculo y, si Voldemort seguía con aquella intrusión a su mente, revelaría mucha información sobre los planes de Dumbledore.

Así que, antes de que Voldemort hubiera llegado a la información de quién era el espía, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se desapareció.

Lo último que oyó fue un furioso siseo del Señor Oscuro, al notar que su presa escapaba delante de sus narices.

* * *

Lo siento! 

Siento el retraso, de verdad! Mil perdones! Culpa mía, mía y sólo mía. Sorry!

Vale, ahora que ya me he desahogado un poco, procedamos a analizar el capítulo. La verdad es que la última parte (aun a riesgo de parecer muy creída) me ha encantado! Estoy deseando leer lo que pensáis vosotros, así que ya sabéis.

Malas noticias: Por lo visto, hay gente muy perezosa que no quiere poner una inocente crítica en una humilde historia. ¡Como que cuesta mucho! Y me temo que habrá que castigar. ¡Hasta que no haya 10 reviews de este capítulo, no pienso poner el siguiente! Me da igual que digan "Sigue" o "Te odio. Tírate por un puente", pero ¡algo! Ya sabéis, luego no os quejéis.

Comentarios:

**javi-fernandez:** No problem. Gracias!

**juaniweb:** Gracias, seguiré... si me dejan ªª

**Celina:** Espero que este capítulo también te guste... ¡Gracias!

**Chris:** Jajaja¡muchas gracias! Tranquilo, yo también me pongo a decir tonterías cuando me dan mis ataques de histeria. A veces mis amigos finjen no conocerme, jeje. Bueno, muchíimas gracias, aunque considero que te has pasado MUCHO al compararme con JKR. Espero ver más tonterías tuyas!

**arcangel-negro:** Siento haber tardado tanto, el próximo lo pondré en cuanto tenga esos 10 reviews, prometido (a no ser que me pillen de vacaciones o algo, claro, jeje). Más acción... Bueno, ya veremos. En realidad por ahora Harry está preparándose para la acción. Me lo plantearé, gracias por la idea.

Eso es todo... Bueno, ya sabéis¡a criticar!


	9. Quidditch

**9. Quidditch  
**

Ginny observó el cielo a través del cristal de la ventana. Las estrellas empezaban ya a perder su fuerza, y ella aún no había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

En el dormitorio sólo se oía la respiración acompasada de sus compañeras. Sin saber por qué, la visión del dormitorio oscuro le pareció siniestra, aterradora, y giró la cabeza para mirar de nuevo por la ventana, a la claridad del cielo. La luna estaba escondiéndose por el horizonte, y pareció hacerle un guiño antes de desaparecer por completo.

Creyó ver una sombra volando por los alrededores del colegio. Supuso que sería una lechuza, pero se levantó, se puso la bata y se asomó a la ventana.

Harry estaba volando.

Lo veía muchas veces por la mañana, planeando sobre el lago o haciendo piruetas. Sintió desde allí la sensación de libertad del chico, que ella también conocía bien. Sobrevolar las nubes, dejarlo todo abajo… Siempre había sentido fascinación por volar.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca al verlo descender en picado hacia el agua y girar en el último segundo para recorrerlo horizontalmente. Se movía a la perfección, controlando en todo momento su escoba. Era increíble cómo volaba aquel chico.

Entonces los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la cara de Harry, y Ginny sintió que se le partía el corazón; tenía la cara bañada de lágrimas.

-Harry…

-¿Ginny? Por Dios, chica¡son las seis¿Qué diablos haces despierta?

Ella chasqueó la lengua y se volvió. Miriam se había despertado y la miraba, frotándose un ojo.

-Nada, Miriam. Vuelve a dormirte.

Ella no necesitó oírlo dos veces, y se dio la vuelta. Ginny volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero Harry ya se había ido. Con un suspiro, se echó de nuevo en la cama y empezó a vestirse.

* * *

Harry seguía cuidadosamente los movimientos de Snape, esperando detectar alguna actitud extraña, un suspiro, algo. Pero el profesor se ocupaba de no mostrar emoción alguna, y el chico se empezaba a cansar. 

Había seguido el consejo de Hermione, y no había intentado abrir su mente, pero cuando estaba a punto de dormirse la cicatriz empezó a arderle, lo que no podía controlar con la Oclumancia. Voldemort estaba furioso. Había estado muy cerca de conseguir algo, pero se le había escapado de las manos. Harry quería saber qué era, y sabía que Snape había estado allí. Pero, obviamente, no podía preguntárselo directamente.

Al final de la clase, lo único que Harry había notado era que el profesor tenía ojeras.

Se encaminó al Gran Comedor junto con el resto de la clase, sin hablar mucho, y se sentó entre Ron y Hermione. Cuando estaban ya terminando de comer, Dumbledore se levantó, y todos callaron.

-Queridos alumnos, he de daros una feliz noticia. En vista del ambiente más bien triste que circula por la escuela últimamente, el profesorado ha decidido que sería buena idea celebrar un acto que alegrara a los estudiantes. Vamos a tener un Baile de Navidad.

Inmediatamente, los alumnos comenzaron a hablar, muy emocionados. Harry sintió que tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Otro baile¡Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con el último! Miró a Ron para compartir una mirada de exasperación, pero él estaba mordiéndose el labio, pensativo. Miró a Hermione, y ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

"Genial. Esta vez Ron se ha adelantado. Ahora yo estoy solo", pensó Harry, deprimido. Le extrañaba que Hermione hubiese aceptado tan pronto, pero esa vez Krum estaba en Bulgaria, y no tendría muchas esperanzas de ser invitada por otro.

Harry miró hacia Ginny, pero ella estaba hablando con Dean, sonriendo. Sintió un acceso de ira. Cada vez que pensaba en Ginny, algo se revolvía en su interior. Se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, y no entendía que no lo hubiese captado antes. Pero sabía que no tenía muchas esperanzas. Ginny ya había dejado de interesarse por él, o al menos eso había dicho Hermione. Dean era su amigo, y le había hablado varias veces de lo bien que estaba con ella.

"Aunque nunca ha hablado de amor", pensó fugazmente, pero en seguida rechazó aquel pensamiento. No tenía posibilidades, lo sabía. Si conservaba esperanza se llevaría un disgusto.

Suspiró, resignado, y echó una mirada por el Gran Comedor, buscando una posible pareja. Dumbledore, tras explicar algún detalle sobre el baile, se había sentado, y ahora todos charlaban animadamente, yendo de una mesa a otra. Parvati iría con Seamus. Padma, su gemela, no había tenido una experiencia muy positiva con Ron en cuarto, por lo que quedaba descartada. Cho se había levantado y estaba hablando con Zacharias Smith, aunque en realidad Harry ya no estaba interesado en ella. Lavender susurraba algo al oído de un chico de Hufflepuff.

Después de diez minutos, parecía que todo el mundo tenía ya pareja, y Harry estaba más deprimido, si eso era posible.

* * *

"Fuera. No puedes entrar. Vete" 

Harry se concentraba en bloquear completamente su mente y no dejar que Dumbledore llegara a entrar. Su varita estaba sobre la mesa, a tres metros de él, y el chico sólo podía luchar con la mente, con su fuerza de voluntad. Sentía la mente del director presionando, buscando un resquicio, hasta que al final se dio por vencido y retiró la presión.

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó en el escritorio, frente a Dumbledore, sorprendido de no estar nada cansado. Ni siquiera había salido del trance sudoroso, como solía.

-Muy bien, Harry, verdaderamente, has avanzado mucho. Creo que ya dominas perfectamente la Oclumancia. ¿Te parece bien que pasemos ya a otro tema? -Harry asintió, deseoso de aprender más-. Entonces empezaremos con la magia sin varita.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. ¿Empezamos hoy, o estás muy cansado?

-Empecemos. Estoy perfectamente.

-Genial. La magia sin varita es algo complicada, ya que no es fácil sacar la energía de tu cuerpo sin un canalizador que te ayude, pero en cuanto le coges el truco se vuelve fácil.

Harry estaba algo nervioso. Muy pocas personas podían usar la magia sin varita.

-La magia está por todo tu ser, Harry, y no es necesaria una varita para hacerla aflorar. La varita es simplemente para hacer más fácil que la magia salga, pero no es indispensable. Antes había en Hogwarts clases de magia sin varita, pero me temo que había muy poca gente capaz de conseguirlo, y no servían para mucho.

-¿Voldemort puede usar magia sin varita?

-Voldemort es capaz de usar algunos hechizos sencillos, pero en realidad no puede hacer mucho. Nunca se ha centrado mucho en ese tema, pensaba que no merecía la pena. Y ya ves tú lo útil que le habría sido durante los trece años que pasó solo, merodeando por ahí sin poder usar su magia…

-¿Cuántas personas pueden hacerlo?

-Durante la historia ha habido bastantes magos que han dominado este arte, pero me temo que en la actualidad, que yo conozca, sólo hay dos. Y ambos se apellidan Dumbledore.

-¿Su hermano?

El director asintió, con una vaga sonrisa. No parecía dispuesto a explicar mucho sobre Aberforth Dumbledore.

-Pero creo que dentro de poco tú serás una de esas personas. Estoy convencido de que no te resultará difícil. Para hacer emerger tu magia, sólo tienes que pedírselo. Normalmente se deja ver cuando el mago está enfadado o cuando siente gran emoción. Seguro que antes de que Hagrid te dijera que eres mago habías hecho algo anormal, algo extraordinario –Harry asintió, recordando las muchas veces que aquello había llevado a sus tíos a encerrarlo en la alacena bajo la escalera-. Pues eso es magia sin varita, aunque bastante simple y tosca. Pero tú vas a aprender a controlarla. Para ello debes saber controlar tus emociones, lo cual ya sabes hacer mediante la Oclumancia, así que no nos centraremos mucho en eso. Debes practicar bastante, ya que si pierdes la calma no te servirá de mucho.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera mantener la calma delante de Voldemort. Siempre había vaciado la mente solo o con Dumbledore, lo cual no suponía mucho esfuerzo, pero en una situación desesperada no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

-Bien, empezaremos con un hechizo sencillo. Simplemente quiero que hagas levitar esta pluma –colocó una pluma rojiza sobre la mesa, que Harry reconoció perteneciente a Fawkes-. En realidad, pronunciar las palabras del hechizo tampoco es necesario si estás lo suficientemente concentrado y mantienes en tu mente una imagen de lo que quieres conseguir, pero creo que a eso llegaremos más tarde.

Harry dudaba que pudiera hacerlo con el hechizo, y prefería no intentar probar cosas aún más difíciles.

-Sólo tienes que pronunciar el hechizo y concentrarte en la pluma, Harry. No tengas prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sólo céntrate y déjate llevar. Si quieres puedes usar las manos, puede que te resulte más fácil.

El chico ya estaba de pie y miraba fijamente la pluma. Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, iluminándola y provocando una hermosa mezcla de rojo, naranja, amarillo y dorado. Harry extendió la mano derecha hacia ella, sintiéndose algo tonto, y al cerrar los ojos vio en su mente la imagen de la pluma subiendo y revoloteando por el despacho del director.

-_Wingardium leviosa. _

Abrió los ojos, inseguro, y descubrió a Fawkes dando vueltas por el estudio, persiguiendo su propia pluma. Estaba cantando. Se sintió inmediatamente transportado por esa música, que parecía salida de las profundidades de la tierra.

No supo decir si había pasado un minuto o diez cuando el fénix dejó de cantar y él pudo salir de su trance. De pronto la pluma había desaparecido y Fawkes estaba de nuevo en su percha, majestuoso y orgulloso como siempre. Dumbledore sonreía amablemente.

-Lo has conseguido a la primera, veo. Muy bien, aunque no esperaba menos de ti. Seguiremos el próximo día, Harry, ya es tarde. Lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Adiós, Harry, y recuerda seguir practicando por tu cuenta.

-Lo haré, señor.

* * *

El día era soleado, aunque algunas nubes aisladas cubrían el horizonte. Había amanecido con algo de viento, pero había amainado pronto, y ahora sólo una ligera brisa soplaba, provocando el susurro indignado de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. 

Harry respiró hondo por última vez y miró a su equipo. Todos estaban algo pálidos, y muy emocionados. Paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus rostros.

-Venga, chicos. A por ellos.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor salió al campo, y fue recibido por una oleada de aplausos y silbidos. Al otro lado del campo, ya estaba preparado el equipo de Ravenclaw, vestido de azul.

Todos montaron en sus escobas, esperando que la señora Hooch señalara el comienzo del partido. Harry entrecerró los ojos, intentando divisar al nuevo cazador de la casa, que todos mantenían en secreto, pero desde esa distancia no podía verlo. El sonido del silbato le hizo concentrarse en su propio equipo. Dio una patada y se elevó por encima de todos para tener una vista panorámica del campo.

Pronto todos estaban concentrados en el juego. Una espectacular parada del guardián de Ravenclaw empezó a calentar los ánimos. No sólo Gryffindor había mejorado mucho este curso. Desde su puesto en lo alto, Harry vio que el famoso cazador de Ravenclaw era una chica rubia, con el pelo recogido en una cola alta, pero no pudo verle la cara. Jugaba bastante bien, y gracias a ella su equipo ganó 30 puntos en los primeros 10 minutos.

Pero no lograba superar a Ginny. La pelirroja parecía haber desaparecido del campo, tal era la velocidad a la que volaba. De vez en cuando se la veía cerca de los aros contrarios, y de pronto el guardián recogía la quaffle del suelo mientras en las gradas la parte de Gryffindor parecía hundirse con las aclamaciones del público.

Después de media hora jugando, Gryffindor ganaba 120 a 80, y Harry seguía sin reconocer a la enigmática jugadora. Descendió un poco, sin dejar de buscar la snitch. Cho volaba en el otro extremo del campo, con el entrecejo fruncido, y parecía que analizaba el campo con rayos X.

De pronto, un resplandor lejano atrajo la atención de Harry, que se lanzó inmediatamente hacia abajo. Casi todos los jugadores estaban concentrados en los aros de gol de Gryffindor, y Harry tuvo que dar un pequeño rodeo para no chocar con ellos. Entonces vio a la cazadora.

Luna sonrió, mirando a Harry, complacida por la sorpresa del chico.

-¡Hola, Harry!

El susodicho sólo perdió un segundo asombrándose por el hecho de que Luna jugara tan bien al Quidditch, y después se maldijo por haberlo perdido. La snitch había desaparecido.

Harry subió de nuevo a las alturas y volvió a buscar la snitch, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo cómo iba el juego.

El nuevo comentarista en los partidos era Colin Creevey. El chico ponía mucho entusiasmo en su nueva tarea, y la profesora McGonnagal podía estar sentada a su lado observando el partido, sin tener que controlar continuamente el lenguaje del chico.

-Weasley recoge la quaffle y se dirige hacia los postes de gol una vez más. ¡Pero qué velocidad! El guardián intenta detenerla, pero es inútil intentar luchar con esta chica. ¡Y Weasley marca de nuevo¡170 a 110 para Gryffindor!

Entonces Harry volvió a ver la escurridiza pelota dorada. Estaba en el otro extremo del campo, a unos tres metros de Cho, aunque ella aún no la había visto. Por mucha prisa que se diera, la chica llegaría antes. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

Descendió en picado, de espaldas a la snitch, con los ojos fijos en un punto determinado muchos metros por debajo de él. Cho picó y corrió a perseguirlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que el público se echaba hacia delante, intentando ver la snitch. Aceleró antes de que la buscadora se diera cuenta de que era un truco. Necesitaba distraerla el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando le faltaba apenas un metro para chocar contra el suelo, frenó y enderezó la escoba, subiendo. Cho no pudo frenar y, con un corto y agudo chillido, cayó al suelo.

El público se levantó al unísono, vitoreando a un Harry sudoroso, que aterrizó cerca de Cho para ver cómo estaba. Le dio tiempo para ver que se levantaba por su propio pie, y entonces el equipo al completo se le echó encima. Ron parecía a punto de llorar.

-¡Harry¡Has hecho el amago de Wronski¡Harry¡Eres un monstruo, tío!

Harry sólo sonreía, incapaz de creerlo. Los profesores a duras penas mantenían al entusiasmado público en su sitio.

Pronto se supo que Cho estaba perfectamente, y el juego se reanudó, aunque todos estaban muy excitados por lo que acababa de pasar, y no podían concentrarse en el juego.

Cuando Harry, por tercera vez, divisó la snitch, se lanzó de nuevo en su busca con un suspiro. Estaba casi rozando el suelo, y tendría que hacer otra caída en picado.

Cho pronto se le unió, esta vez con la vista fija en la pelotita dorada. Iban a la par, sin conseguir adelantarse el uno al otro. Pero, cuando la pelota estaba casi al alcance de su mano, Cho frenó. Estaban prácticamente en el suelo, y al parecer la chica no quería repetir la experiencia anterior. Harry, en cambio, siguió bajando, y pronto cerró la mano en torno a la snitch.

En cuanto aterrizó, medio colegio pareció echársele encima. Sentía muchas manos dándole palmadas en la espalda, y todos lo felicitaban. Harry sólo podía sonreír, intentando recuperar el aliento.

* * *

_James seguía sin creerse que su viejo amigo estaba allí, junto a él. Había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo, parecía algo más descuidado, ya no era aquel apuesto chico que tenía a todas las féminas del colegio loquitas por sus huesos. Estaba muy demacrado, y en sus ojos había una huella que decía lo mucho que había sufrido. _

_Escuchó conmovido la historia de Sirius, sin apartar los ojos de él. Sabía que era Peter, y no Remus, el que los había traicionado, pero no se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Sirius. _

_Cuando Sirius terminó de contar todo lo que había pasado desde su ausencia, tanto James como Lily tenían los ojos húmedos. Canuto esperó unos segundos, y luego procedió a preguntar._

_-¿Dónde estamos¿Qué es este sitio?_

_Los Potter intercambiaron una corta mirada y un asentimiento, y Lily empezó a hablar._

_-Verás, Sirius… Este sitio es algo así como un puente, una puerta al más allá. No es el cielo ni el infierno, sino… El paso hacia ellos. No sabemos si hay algo al otro lado o si cuando salimos de aquí se acaba todo. Cuando alguien muere, viene a parar aquí. Cuando llega la hora de irse, de pronto lo presiente y se despide. Y se va. No sabemos bien cómo, simplemente… pasa al otro lado y desaparece. Y ya es definitivo, no puede volver. Me temo que aquí no se resuelven las eternas dudas sobre lo que hay tras la muerte._

_-Entonces… ¿Es posible volver desde aquí?_

_-¿Cómo¿Resucitar?_

_-Tú has dicho que si se pasa al otro lado, ya no se puede volver. Pero¿y desde aquí¿No es posible regresar a tu cuerpo?_

_Ella se mordió el labio. James estaba pensando detrás de ella. _

_-No creo que sea posible, Sirius –terminó diciendo Lily._

_-Ha pasado –la interrumpió James._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ha pasado. Aquella mujer de los ojos azules¿no te acuerdas? Volvió._

_-No volvió. Se fue al otro lado, James._

_-¿Podéis explicaros, por favor? –preguntó Sirius, que no se enteraba. James se volvió hacia él._

_-Hace un par de meses, llegó una mujer bastante extraña. No era transparente, como todos aquí. Se veía bastante nítida. Tenía unos ojos azules, muy grandes. Parecías estar mirando al mar si los observabas. Dijo que tenía un hijo de cinco años, y que no podía abandonarlo. Después de una semana, desapareció. _

_-¿Y cómo sabes que no se fue al otro lado?_

_-Se fue muy pronto. La mayoría pasan aquí años. Además, no lo presintió. Cuando alguien está a punto de irse, lo sabe. Lo nota. Ella no cambió para nada. De pronto, dio un grito, sonrió, y desapareció. Todos dicen que nunca han visto nada parecido. _

_Sirius se quedó pensando._

_-¿Quieres volver? –preguntó James. Parecía decepcionado._

_-No, Cornamente. Es sólo que…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es Harry. Al caer por el velo, vi su cara. Parecía destrozado. Y no me quito esa imagen de la cabeza. El chico ya ha sufrido demasiado. Lo echo de menos. Me había ocupado de él, y, bueno, era como un hijo para mí. Puede sonar muy egoísta, sobre todo delante de vosotros, sus padres, pero no soporto la idea de no volver a verlo._

_-Te comprendo, Canuto, créeme. Lo echamos mucho de menos. Pero… bueno, no podemos hacer nada. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo consiguió volver aquella mujer._

_-Ya lo sé, James. Pero… siento que mi papel en la vida de Harry no puede acabar tan pronto. No puedo irme ahora que lo he encontrado. Siento que falta algo._

_

* * *

_

Hola!

Esta vez no podéis acusarme de tardar¿eh? Muchas gracias por esos 10 rrs, jeje. Para el próximo no lo haré, básicamente porque aún no lo he empezado y no puedo prometer nada... Además, se interpone el 16 de julio... ¿Vais a leer el Príncipe Mestizo en inglés¡Yo sí! Temo por si eso influye en el ff, pero bueno, jeje. Al principio tenía pensado abandonar esta historia al leer el 6, pero le he tomado cariño... Supongo que no lo dejaré hasta que salga en español y todo el mundo lo haya leído, por lo que no les interesarán los falsos, jeje. ¿Qué decís vosotros¡Espero opiniones!

Bueno, ya sabéis, espero opiniones, que aunque no ponga límite esta vez me sigo entusiasmando con cada una.

Comentarios:

**surprisinglyhmtc: **Perdonada quedas... ¿En serio te gusta¿No te has equivocado de historia? jejeje ¡Gracias!

**ernesto black:** Vaya, te he hecho escribir... Se me va a subir la autoestima por las nubes, jejeje. Ups, chocó contra un avión... (sí, ya sé que estoy como una chota... es de nacimiento...). Bueno, trataré de traeros el 10 cuanto antes. ¡Muchas gracias!

**dalamar:** Jo, no quería molestar... Gracias, de todas formas, porque supongo que eso significa que te molesta que no actualice porque te gusta el ff. ;)

**Xime: **¡Gracias! Ya ves si lo he seguido rápido, en compensación por el resto, jeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Ann Magus:** ¡Alguien que me comprende! Menos mal, jajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo!

**arcangel-negro:** ¡Gracias de nuevo¡Qué bien, alguien más que se va a leer HP6 en inglés! Todos me consideran loca o tonta por no esperar, pero es que yo NO PUEDO esperar tanto, jejeje. ¿Tienes msn? Es que necesito comentar el 6 con alguien, si no me volveré loca... Jajajaja, estás un poco ida, chica, igual que yo... Ya hablaremos. Un besazo!

**Gandalf Cumbledore**¡Muchas gracias! Intentaré pasarme por tu historia si tengo un poco de tiempo.

**javi-fernandez:** Muchas gracias, intentaré poner el próximo pronto.

**Aidee: **¡Gracias! Uf ¿de verdad os gusta? Estoy en una nube...

**tate:** Jeje, no creo que llegue a publicarlo... Teniendo en cuenta que ni los derechos son míos, ni publicarán un libro escrito por una niña de 13 años, ni mis padres me dejarían, tú espera sentada. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Hasta el próximo, y gracias a todos!


	10. El Baile

**10. El Baile**

Sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, el tiempo fue empeorando conforme el invierno se aproximaba. Pronto se encontraron firmando las listas de los que se quedaban por Navidad, que eran casi todos, ya que además del Baile de Navidad, la mayoría de los padres pensaban que Hogwarts era más seguro que sus hogares en esos tiempos difíciles. Cada día había noticias de muertes y torturas.

La situación exterior no mejoraba, y el ambiente era algo triste. De vez en cuando, algún alumno era informado de la pérdida de algún familiar, y pasaba unos días fuera del colegio. La madre de Seamus quería que volviera a casa, aunque él se resistía. Últimamente el chico estaba siempre de mal humor.

Las clases terminaron, y Harry aún no tenía pareja para el Baile. Su popularidad había aumentado mucho ahora que todos sabían que decía la verdad, y muchas chicas le pidieron que las llevara al Baile, pero él siempre se negaba. Empezaban a perseguirle, y Harry estaba un poco cansado. Una mañana se levantó decidido a pedírselo a la primera chica que fuera capaz de soportar. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, se levantó y fue a desayunar, mirando atentamente el Gran Comedor en busca de presas.

Llegó a preguntar a Katie Bell y a Miriam McLaggen, que le caían bien, pero ambas tenían ya pareja.

Salía del Gran Comedor, sin rendirse aún, y se separó de Ron y Hermione para ir al baño. Cuando volvía, distraído, chocó con Luna Lovegood, que iba leyendo el Quisquilloso por el pasillo.

-¡Luna! Lo siento, no te había visto.

Se agachó para recoger el periódico y se lo devolvió a Luna, que sonrió.

-Gracias –se le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos claros, y Harry se sintió algo incómodo. Siempre le daba la sensación de que los ojos de la chica podían ver a través de él.

-Bueno, hasta luego –dijo, intentando escabullirse de su mirada.

-Hasta luego.

Harry no había dado ni dos pasos cuando recordó su decisión de la mañana. Se quedó mirando a Luna un momento, y luego la llamó.

-¡Eh, Luna! –ella cerró la revista y se giró para volver a mirarlo-. ¿Tienes pareja para el Baile? –la chica abrió mucho los ojos, y Harry pensó que parecía un gran búho. Casi se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero ya era tarde.

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por si tú… ya sabes, querrías venir conmigo.

Luna se quedó paralizada un momento, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Es una broma¿verdad? Porque no tiene gracia. Ya sé que todos creen que estoy loca, pero no deberíais molestarme tanto con esas estupideces.

-¡No! No, Luna, no es una broma, de verdad. Me gustaría mucho ir al Baile contigo. Como amigos, claro.

Luna lo evaluó con la mirada y sonrió, esperanzada.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-¡Sí¡Por supuesto que me gustaría ir al Baile! Nadie me había invitado nunca a… bueno, a nada. Aunque habrá que tener cuidado, he oído rumores de que Dumbledore quiere traer unos cuantos humpcracks para animar la fiesta…

Harry sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. No sabía lo que eran los humpcracks, y no es que le interesara.

-Bueno, pues ya nos veremos.

-Sí, adiós.

Harry se encaminó a la Sala Común, no muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Al menos se libraría de las chicas al acecho que lo perseguían por todas partes… "Algo es algo¿no?", se dijo, más animado, mientras entraba por el agujero del retrato y se sentaba con Ron y Hermione.

-¿Luna¡De todas las chicas del castillo has tenido que ir y pedírselo a Lunática Lovegood?

-Bueno, las únicas libres eran ella y Eloise Midgeon, así que…

-¿Cómo que las únicas¡Harry, al menos veinte chicas te han pedido que las llevaras al Baile!

-Preferiría ir con alguien capaz de aguantar durante 30 segundos sin reírse como una tonta. Esas sólo quieren ir con el Niño que Vivió, ni siquiera me conocen.

-Y Lunática Lovegood sí que te conoce¿no?

-¡No la llames así, Ron! –interrumpió Hermione-. Al menos es posible hablar con ella, y es muy graciosa. La pobre está muy sola y nadie se junta con ella. No te vendría mal dejar por una vez los prejuicios¿sabes? Me parece muy bien que la lleves al Baile, Harry.

-Gracias, Hermione –contestó Harry, echando una mirada de reproche a Ron, que hizo una mueca, pero no contestó.

-¿A quién lleva al Baile? –preguntó una curiosa Ginny, sentándose al lado de Hermione. A Harry le pilló por sorpresa su aparición, y por un segundo se quedó embobado, mirándola, pero logró controlarse.

-A Luna Lovegood. Harry se lo ha pedido.

-¿En serio¡Muy bien, Harry! A ver si Luna tiene un poco más de confianza en sí misma con esto…

Harry no consiguió más que una sonrisa falsa.

El dichoso Baile le iba a dar aún muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

* * *

_-James…_

_La voz de Lily sonó extrañamente débil, como si se estuviera mareando._

_-¿Qué pasa¡Lily¿Estás bien?-James la cogió por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, preocupado. Sirius se quedó aparte, observando la escena. James no pareció notarlo, pero su voz también era más débil, incluso para los susurros que emitían._

_Entonces, Lily Potter sonrió amargamente, y miró, segura y decidida, a los ojos de su marido._

_-¿No lo sientes, James?-este, tras unos segundos, asintió lentamente, y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos._

_-¿Sentir qué¿Qué ocurre?_

_Lily se giró y miró a Sirius, atravesándolo con sus ojos verdes._

_-Lo siento, Sirius. Hemos tenido tan poco tiempo para volver a estar juntos… Pero no se puede hacer nada. Nos vamos._

_-¿Os… vais? -fue como si una mano de hielo se cerrara alrededor de su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que los cuerpos de sus amigos se iban difuminando… Ya no se apreciaban los contornos… -. ¡No¡No os podéis ir ahora! Tengo que contaros tantas cosas… ¡Tenéis que esperar a Harry! No… -lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y, al estrellarse contra el suelo, crearon un pequeño charco donde se formó un arco iris. Muchos fantasmas se quedaron mirando, ya que hacía tiempo que no veían los colores vivos que se estaban formando._

_Pero Sirius no se dio cuenta. No podía apartar los ojos de sus amigos. James dio un par de pasos, inseguro, y luego lo abrazó con fuerza._

_-Volveremos a encontrarnos, Canuto –aseguró-. Y todo será mejor. Hasta pronto, viejo amigo. _

_Sirius, sin dejar de abrazar a James, extendió una mano para coger la de Lily, y ambos se miraron en silencio, diciendo más con la mirada que con cuantas palabras pudieran existir. _

_Y así se desvanecieron los dos, dejando a Sirius solo… más solo de lo que nunca lo había estado._

_

* * *

_

Harry era un manojo de nervios andante mientras bajaba por las escaleras. La cercanía del Baile le ponía nervioso, y no sabía bien por qué.

Su vieja túnica de gala –hechizada por Hermione para que se ajustara a su talla- emitió un leve _frufrú _cuando dio un salto para esquivar el escalón falso y aterrizar cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor. Allí lo esperaba Luna, que lucía una túnica dorada hasta los tobillos y una sonrisa radiante hasta las orejas. Si se pasaba por alto el hecho de que tenía un colgante con un enorme boniato al cuello y una diadema de color verde pistacho que despedía un olor extraño, la chica parecía de lo más normal.

Harry llegó a la entrada y sonrió, mientras Ron y Hermione pasaban a su lado y entraban.

-Estás muy guapa, Luna –ella se ruborizó y agrandó la sonrisa.

-Gracias. Bueno¿vamos?

Harry asintió y ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor, decorado por todas partes con flores y globos flotando por el techo. Una banda de música ocupaba el lugar donde solía estar la mesa de los profesores, mientras que estos se sentaban en las mesas redondas, de seis plazas, que había en el resto de la estancia.

Dumbledore, con una túnica plateada que destacaba mucho, se había sentado con un grupo de chicos de primer curso, todos los cuales parecían muy incómodos. De vez en cuando, la profesora McGonagall le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación desde la otra punta del Comedor.

Harry y Luna se sentaron en una mesa con Ron, Hermione, Dean y Ginny.

Poco a poco, las mesas fueron quedando vacías mientras que el espacio en el centro de la sala reservado para bailar se iba llenando de parejas. Ginny y Hermione convencieron pronto a sus respectivas parejas para que las llevaran a bailar, y Harry, agradeciendo que a Luna no le gustara bailar, se dedicó a reírse de lo torpes que eran sus amigos en la pista, ignorar las miradas asesinas de Ron e intentar mirar a cualquier parte excepto a Ginny, que bailaba con una gracia hipnótica.

Harry no lo pasó tan mal como esperaba. Luna, a pesar de creer en todas las tonterías que su padre publicaba, era muy simpática, y no paró de reír en toda la noche con sus comentarios. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había ningún humpcrack rondando el Gran Comedor, se relajó y consintió en quitarse el boniato del cuello, aunque se dejó la diadema, por si acaso.

Cuando llegó un momento en que Harry no podía pasar un minuto sin bostezar descaradamente y el salón de Baile empezaba a vaciarse, el chico decidió que podría terminar gustándole aquello de los bailes. Ginny había convencido a Luna para salir a la pista, y ahora ambas bailaban un atrevido tango sin parar de dar vueltas, caerse y reír. Ron y Hermione habían salido a dar un paseo por los jardines, mientras que Harry y Dean conversaban animadamente, riendo al ver a sus parejas bailar.

-Entonces¿cómo te va con Ginny? –dejó caer Harry casualmente.

-Oh, bien... Es una chica estupenda.

-Sí, ya lo creo que lo es. Tienes suerte, no se encuentra a alguien como ella todos los días.

-Lo sé. Aunque la verdad es que últimamente está un poco más distante.

-¿En serio¿Y eso? –Harry se mostró preocupado, intentando acallar el grito de euforia que pugnaba por salir de su interior.

-No sé… -Dean miró con tristeza a la pelirroja pasar por entre las piernas de Luna, y se mordió el labio-. Desde el verano, está muy tensa. Me preocupa.

-Estamos en guerra, Dean. Todos estamos preocupados por lo que pasa ahí fuera.

-Lo sé, pero no es exactamente eso.

Hubo un corto silencio, roto sólo por la música y el parloteo incesante de los alumnos.

-¿La quieres? –Dean se puso tenso.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por nada… Es como una hermana para mí, ya sabes, me preocupo por ella –_mentiroso_, dijo una voz en su interior. Dean frunció el ceño.

-No sé. Antes creía que sí, pero ahora… Ya no lo sé.

Otro silencio. Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo. Pareció decidirse, y volvió a abrir la boca.

-Pero tú sí¿verdad?

Fue como si hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría sobre Harry.

-¿Qué?

-No es como una hermana para ti, Harry. No soy tonto, he visto cómo la miras. Somos amigos, y no quiero estropearlo, pero estás loco por ella. Y, la verdad, no sé cómo tomármelo.

Harry no supo qué decir. Al menos, Dean no se había enfadado mucho…

-No tengo oportunidad con ella, Dean. Dejé de gustarle hace años.

-Venga, Harry, eres el Niño Que Vivió, el favorito de Dumbledore. Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana –había un tono de amargura en su voz que a Harry no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué? Vamos, no seas idiota. Ginny no caerá tan bajo, no saldrá conmigo sólo porque soy famoso.

-¿Ah, no¿No sabías que casi todas las féminas del castillo han formado un Club de Fans de Harry Potter¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta de que hoy todas intentaban fulminar a Luna Lovegood?

-Esas no son Ginny.

-Harry, Ginny nunca ha dejado de quererte. Por eso no es feliz conmigo, ni lo fue con Michael. Está tratando de olvidarte, pero no puede. Así que llévatela ya y déjame en paz.

Harry estaba aturdido. Cierto que eso era lo que quería oír desde hacía mucho, pero la forma en que lo había dicho Dean… Entonces lo entendió. Estaba tan claro que no sabía cómo no lo había visto antes.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia¿no?

-¿Yo¿Envidia¿De qué, de una cara rajada?

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar, serías bastante desgraciado, Dean. ¿No entiendes las consecuencias de mi fama? He pasado diez malditos años con unos imbéciles que sólo deseaban mi desgracia; mis padres y mi padrino, mi única familia, están muertos y Voldemort me quiere bajo tierra. Pero eso no es todo¡no: si quiero sobrevivir tengo que dedicarme a aprender a matar y convertirme en un asesino. ¡Y tú tienes envidia de mí!

Ya le daba igual que se conociera la profecía. Quería hacerle comprender lo que era su vida. No soportaba que la gente lo envidiara, creyendo saber lo que era estar en su piel, marcado para siempre por aquella maldita cicatriz.

Pero Dean, para su sorpresa, sonrió con una mueca extraña.

-A ver si lo he pillado. Has tenido una vida muy dura y desgraciada, eres la persona más infeliz del mundo y, claro, eso te da derecho a creerte el mejor por aquí y llevarte a mi novia¿no?

Harry estaba empezando a hartarse de aquello. ¡Dean era su amigo¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Mi padre me abandonó poco después de nacer –soltó de pronto-. Nos abandonó, a mi madre y a mí. Sin decir nada, sin dar explicaciones. Mi madre lo sigue queriendo, pero yo lo odio. Nos dejó solos. Ni siquiera sé si era un mago.

Harry no supo qué decir a esto. No tenía ni idea.

-Pero yo no voy anunciándolo por ahí¿sabes? No presumo de ello.

-Yo nunca he presumido de que mis padres estén muertos, Dean. Nunca he querido ser famoso, nunca he pedido la vida que me ha tocado.

-No, qué va. Vas siempre saltándote las normas, te dan igual los puntos que quiten a tu casa o lo que pueda pasar, con tal de llamar la atención. ¿El gran Harry Potter siguiendo las normas¡Ni pensarlo¡Estás por encima de esas cosas!

Harry empezaba a enfadarse.

-Dean, por favor… -su supuesto amigo no le hizo caso, y alzó la voz.

-¿Que te apetece salir a dar una vuelta en plena noche? Venga, como si algo te lo impidiera. ¿Que está prohibido salir del castillo¡Qué más da, eres el Niño Que Vivió¿Que te da por llevarte a tus amigos de paseo a Londres¡No importa, no se le puede prohibir nada al ojito derecho del director¿Que quieres llevarte a la chica de otro¡Pues adelante, eres el Gran Harry Potter!

Harry se levantó y sacó la varita, apuntándola a Dean.

-No quiero hacerte nada, Dean.

-¿Ah, no? Pues es una pena, porque a mí no me importará hacerte daño. Estoy harto de ti, Harry, ya es hora de darte una lección de humildad –empezó a pronunciar algún hechizo, pero Harry, viendo que no había otra opción, se adelantó:

-_¡Impedimenta! _–Dean salió despedido hacia atrás y chocó contra una mesa. En el Gran Comedor, las risas se apagaron y algunos profesores se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia Harry y Dean. Estos no se dieron cuenta.

Desde el suelo, Dean alzó su varita y, con una mueca de odio, la apuntó hacia Harry.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ –esta vez fue Harry quien salió despedido, mientras contemplaba, impotente, cómo su varita salía de su mano e iba a parar a la de Dean.

Cuando vio que Dean iba a lanzar otro hechizo, Harry olvidó momentáneamente que no tenía la varita en la mano. Fue instintivo; levantó el brazo derecho y apuntó los dedos hacia Dean, permitiendo a su magia salir libremente.

-_¡Tarantallegra!_ –las piernas de su compañero empezaron a temblar y moverse de un lado a otro sin control alguno, y su propietario cayó al suelo. Levantó la varita de nuevo, pero…

-_¡Petrificus totalus!_ –dijo una voz detrás de Harry, y Dean cayó hacia atrás, inmovilizado, aunque sus piernas siguieron temblando.

Al instante, dos voces empezaron a gritar, ambas en el mismo tono. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a la profesora McGonagall y a Ginny, rojas de furia.

-¡…se os ocurre hacer esto en medio del Gran Comedor¡Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno…!

-¡…no me esperaba eso de ti, Dean, creía que eras más maduro¡Desde luego no quiero salir con alguien así…!

Las dos siguieron gritando un buen rato. Dean estaba paralizado por el hechizo de Ginny, y Harry por la sorpresa. Cuando recuperó la movilidad, Ginny se había ido a la Torre de Gryffindor, con Dean detrás intentando detenerla, y McGonagall, tras citarlos para el castigo el lunes a las siete, había vuelto a su mesa.

Luna se acercó a Harry y le ayudó a levantarse, y ambos decidieron salir al jardín un rato. El chico se movía como en un sueño, y agradeció la presencia de su amiga.

* * *

Severus entró en el Gran Comedor por la puerta trasera y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, arrastrando su túnica de gala (negra, por supuesto) y barriendo el suelo con ella. Se sentó entre Filch y madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, y se dispuso a observar con expresión de asco a los estudiantes que se lo pasaban bien. 

Dumbledore estaba con unos alumnos de primer curso. Era una gran persona y todo eso, pero al pobre le encantaba hacer el tonto.

El único que se dignaba a hablar con él allí era Filch, y con él no tenía mucha elección, así que el tema de conversación oficial de la noche fue "Los grandes métodos del pasado para castigar a los alumnos".

Severus estaba ya pensando en irse a dormir, cuando Dumbledore se dignó a acercarse a gente de su talla.

-¿Me disculpas, Argus? –preguntó amablemente, y acto seguido arrebató la silla a Filch para sentarse al lado del profesor de Pociones-. ¿Cómo va la noche, Severus?

-¿Es que no es obvio? Me lo estoy pasando en grande. Y, por lo que veo, usted también se ha divertido, asustando a esos chiquillos.

-¿Asustarlos, yo?

-¿No ha visto sus caras, profesor? Estaban aterrorizados. Los pone nerviosos.

Dumbledore simplemente sonrió. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero un estruendo al otro lado del Comedor hizo que ambos volvieran las cabezas.

En cuanto localizaron la fuente, Severus no pudo evitar que una sonrisa mal disimulada cruzara su rostro. Cómo no. Potter.

_Después de todo,_ pensó el profesor, mientras veía cómo el chico era lanzado hacia atrás por un hechizo, _quizá la noche no sea tan aburrida como la había planeado._

_

* * *

_

El fresco aire de la noche despertó un poco a Harry, que fue consciente entonces de lo que había pasado. No se esperaba eso de Dean, ni mucho menos. Habían sido amigos durante cinco años; incluso el año anterior, cuando Seamus se peleó con Harry, Dean había mantenido amistad con los dos chicos. Nunca se había parado a pensar que sus amigos pudieran tener envidia de él.

Entonces se preguntó si Ginny cortaría con Dean por su culpa. Tal vez ella odiara a Harry después de eso… Aquel pensamiento le dolió tanto que decidió no planteárselo más.

Se dio cuenta de que Luna y él estaban paseando por un camino bien iluminado con una especie de hadas de apenas tres centímetros de altura que emitían una luz suave anaranjada e iban revoloteando por allí, batiendo lentamente sus pequeñas alas. El camino llegaba hasta el lago, donde había una barquita en la que Harry creyó reconocer a Cho Chang con un chico que _no_ era Michael Corner. No les prestó mucha atención, de todas formas, porque algo le llamó más la atención.

En un banco, iluminados por la luz de un par de hadas que se perseguían la una a la otra, había una pareja que no parecía percatarse de que tenía compañía. Se besaban apasionadamente, como si les fuera la vida en ello. Las hadas se alejaron pronto, pero Harry ya lo había visto todo. Luna se quedó parada, con los ojos aún más abiertos de lo normal y la vista fija en aquellos dos, que no se dieron por aludidos hasta que ella habló, momento en el que se separaron y se dignaron a mirarlos.

-Hola, Ron. Hola, Hermione.

Ambos la ignoraron, con la vista fija en Harry. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, muy incómoda, pero terminó mordiéndose el labio y bajó la vista. Ron se quedó un momento mirándolo, con expresión culpable.

-Harry…

Este, mientras tanto, estaba paralizado. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero se sentía traicionado. Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos y, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido, que tenían todo el derecho de hacer lo que les diera la gana, le dolía mucho que no hubieran confiado en él y no le hubieran dicho nada. No podía evitar pensar que si ellos se juntaban, Harry se quedaría muy solo. Sospechaba que nunca sería lo mismo si sus dos mejores amigos estaban saliendo, y se rebelaba contra la idea de perderlos. Además¿y si no salía bien¿Y si cortaban, y terminaban odiándose¿Sería Harry un intermediario de los dos para siempre?

Harry sólo veía inconvenientes a esto y, abrumado por todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, salió corriendo, sin dar tiempo a sus amigos a reaccionar. Oyó la voz de Ron que lo llamaba, y se giró un momento para ver a Ron de pie, dudando si seguirle, y a Hermione detrás de él, mirando al suelo. Luna parecía sentirse fuera de lugar, y se quedó detrás, sin saber qué hacer.

Harry no paró de correr hasta que llegó a su dormitorio, y Ron no le siguió. Se tiró en la cama y, de pronto, pensó en Sirius, en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, y algo en su pecho estalló.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Probablemente había perdido esa noche al amor de su vida y a sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Quién le quedaría si ellos no estaban? No estaba preparado para perder a nadie más. Tal vez fuera egoísta, tal vez Dean tenía razón y se creía el ombligo del mundo, pero en ese momento no le importó. Sólo era consciente de lo solo que estaba, y de que el futuro no le auguraba nada bueno.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y empezó a sollozar, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, desahogándose lentamente. Era demasiado para él. Lo habría dado todo por ser uno más, por no tener la dichosa cicatriz en la frente, por no haber oído hablar nunca de Voldemort. Deseó dormir, deseó olvidarlo todo y darse cuenta de que era un sueño, y despertar abrazado por su madre.

¿Por qué todas las personas que quería tenían que abandonarle¿Por qué la dichosa profecía no podía haber escogido a otro?

Pero no servía de nada lamentarse, quejarse no le ayudaría. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar su destino, para dejar de ser quién era. Ese pensamiento se colaba en su mente y le hacía sentir aún más desgraciado.

Era demasiado para él, era más de lo que podía soportar. Si sólo tuviera a Sirius a su lado, aconsejándole, tratándole como a un hijo, queriéndole… Si pudiera verle otra vez y abrazarle, y decirle cuánto lo había echado de menos, cuánto lo necesitaba…

* * *

_Sirius levantó la cabeza, extrañado. Esa sensación… _

_Con una mano fría, sin color, se secó las lágrimas, y miró a su alrededor. Los fantasmas se habían acercado a él y se habían puesto en círculo, pero ninguno le había dicho nada ni había intentado consolarlo. Lo miraban con curiosidad, como si no entendieran la desesperación que le hacía sentir la pérdida de sus amigos. Pero no, no era eso lo que había sentido._

_A su alrededor, todo parecía estar igual. La tierra se extendía muchos kilómetros en todas direcciones. No había color en ningún sitio, no había alteraciones en el terreno, sólo aquella inmensa llanura en medio de ninguna parte, llena de fantasmas._

_Pero él sabía que lo que había notado no estaba allí, sino que venía de otro mundo._

_Entonces volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta, y su corazón se llenó de aquellas extrañas emociones de antes: desesperación, rabia, soledad, amargura... Sí, era lo que él mismo sentía por la pérdida de James y Lily, pero… no eran sus sentimientos. No sabía cómo estaba tan seguro, pero no tenía dudas: estaba sintiendo las emociones de otra persona._

_Y entonces, de pronto, notó que algo tiraba de él, que lo llamaba desesperadamente, que necesitaba su presencia. _

_Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había empezado a difuminarse, igual que los de James y Lily, y se preguntó si no iría con ellos de nuevo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que era imposible, que no estaba preparado para eso, que no era allí adonde iba._

_Aquel lo-que-fuera seguía llamándolo, y sintió que su ser se hacía cada vez más ligero y que desaparecía ante las miradas de extrañeza de los otros fantasmas._

_Sintió que aquellos sentimientos anteriores desaparecían, y se sintió cansado, muy cansado. Después, desapareció por completo de aquel lugar, y ya no supo nada más._

_

* * *

_

Harry se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando entrecortadamente. Seguía en su habitación, tirado en la cama, con lágrimas resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas, pero sentía que no estaba ahí. A su alrededor, todo estaba borroso, y no podía reconocer nada de lo que veía. La información no llegaba correctamente a su cerebro y no era capaz de asimilarla. Sintió que se asfixiaba, que le costaba un mundo respirar.

Entonces, notó como si le hubieran quitado un tapón, y ya no pudiera mantenerse dentro de su cuerpo. Su energía empezó a salir, a borbotones, como un torrente desbordado, y se sintió impotente y débil por no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Supo que aquello era su magia, que lo estaba abandonando, que brotaba incontroladamente y se iba para siempre. Se sintió muy cansado, y pensó que tal vez no sobreviviría; necesitaba aquella magia para vivir, era su energía, la fuerza que lo alimentaba.

Se tiró en la cama y se encogió, atravesado por el dolor. Después cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño que lo reclamaba como suyo.

* * *

Severus entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al sentir una quemazón en el brazo, un agudo dolor que conocía muy bien. Se le puso la carne de gallina y sus músculos entraron en tensión, y Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo. 

-Severus¿te encuentras bien?

-Él me llama, profesor.

-¿Qué¿Tan pronto?

-Lo sé, no es normal. Tal vez ya hayan sacado a los de Azkaban…

-No, me habrían avisado. Los aurores están doblando la vigilancia estos días, y mantienen contacto constante con el Ministerio y conmigo. Esto me huele mal…

-Pero debo ir, profesor. Si no, sospecharán de mí, y no puedo permitirme el lujo de que Voldemort me descubra.

Dumbledore suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien. Pero ten mucho cuidado, Severus. No me gusta nada esto.

-Ya somos dos, profesor.

Sin una palabra más, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor. Entró a la primera clase vacía que encontró, y desde allí se transportó al cementerio, preguntándose qué tripa se le habría roto a Voldemort.

* * *

Siento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo... Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, por si a alguien le interesa . Por la enorme afluencia de reviews obtenidos últimamente, yo diría que no, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. 

Tenía este capítulo bastante planeado, y me gusta cómo ha quedado. Me dicen por ahí que tiene mucha intriga, aunque la verdad es que creo haber sido bastante clara... A ver si alguien opina y me levanta un poco la moral, jeje.

Bueno, un besazo a todos. Aunque no lo creáis, sigo escribiendo.

amandablack13


End file.
